Monde Amere (SUSPENDED)
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: 2055. It is a war-torn world. It is a bitter world. Nations have gone insane. Three Canadians exist normally in the Hetalia universe, but when a mysterious mirror in an antique shop transports them to a future that is all but destroyed, they find themselves in a world far darker...far more dangerous than anything they have ever known before. 2ps. Minor OCs. No pairings with OCs.
1. A Bit Harry Potter

Monde Amere

 **Summary: A war-torn world, nations who have gone insane, three best friends who could be their only hope. Three Canadian mortals exist normally in the** ** _Hetalia_** **universe, but when a mysterious mirror in antique shop transports them to a future that is all but destroyed, they find themselves stuck in a world far darker, and far more dangerous than anything they have ever known before.**

 ** _"_** ** _The war destroyed everything. We weren't strong enough to survive in the world it left behind. So we changed. Some of us have changed so much that they've forgotten who they are supposed to be. I wish this never happened. I wish the world could go back to the way it was. But at the same time, I don't want to give up the power that I have because of it. I'm far stronger than Arthur ever was."_**

 **T. Adventure/Thriller. OC, Parallel Nations, Canada, England**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Back again! With OCs this time and my first 2ptalia story. They're based off myself and a couple friends. Although they will play a part in the story, they aren't going to be paired with any characters. The story is about them, but the other characters will also play a vital role. I am going to continue to try and update "Turvallinen ja Vakaa" but I am currently suffering writer's block for that. :( So apologies. Also, the cover art is by Pansychic27213, check out her writing too!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Bit Harry Potter

Summer break was hands down Anika's favorite, especially this particular summer break. Because this summer, she would get to see her two best friends that had graduated and gone off to college the previous year. Spending an entire school year without them was the absolute worst high school experience ever. She had grown so used to having them around. Of course she called and texted them, and talked to them via Skype, and they got together during breaks, but it wasn't the same.

So when she threw her cap in the air on graduation night, her excitement was absolutely beaming. Finally, she was done with the school she had been stuck at for four years. Her life was officially beginning. Now, she would finally get to pursue her career as a literature teacher and author. But first, she had the whole summer to look forward to.

In fact, tomorrow, she would be driving to meet her best friends for sushi. This was the first time since spring break they would see each other in person. And she was quite excited.

-xXx-

Anika parked her Honda civic in front of the trio's favorite sushi restaurant and got out. She wasn't surprised to see Aeris and Alexi already waiting and chatting at the front. A large smile curved across her mouth as she made her way up to them. She wanted to run up and hug them, but that was childish and she was in public.

Alexi was the first to notice her. "Anika, hi!"

"Anika, dear, how are you!?" Aeris added.

"I'm good!" She walked up to her friends and they joined together for a three-person group hug.

"Shall we go?" Alexi asked.

"Indeed."

With that, they walked inside the restaurant, and the hostess took them to a booth, then left. They began to look over the menus.

"I'm thinking that we should do what we usually do." Aeris began, "We each order something different and then share everything."

"I was about to say that." Alexi replied.

-xXx-

After choosing and ordering food and drinks, they spent the rest of the time catching up.

Soon, their sushi plates were brought out for them, and after some triangular trade, they ate their lunch. It was delicious, as per usual.

-xXx-

"So, now that we're done eating, what do you guys want to do?" Aeris asked.

"I don't know," Anika replied, "I'm just happy spending time with you guys. We could walk around I guess?" She played with one of her brown pigtails.

Both of the older girls nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys," Alexi started, "There's an antique shop a couple of blocks down the street. It looked kinda cool if we wanted to check it out. Since we're walking around anyway."

"Of course you wanna go to an antique shop, history major." Anika teased.

Alexi chuckled, "You know it."

"Yeah, we can check out the antique shop." Aeris said, "We should probably leave now, we're done with our sushi and we already paid."

With that, the girls gathered their purses and headed out the door of the restaurant, strolling down the street, immersed in conversation.

They walked a couple of blocks, when Alexi stopped them.

"It's this one." She said, pointing to one of the larger shops on the street. They pushed the doors open to a world of antiques, and stepped inside. They dispersed instantly. Aeris made her way to shelving full of old books and journals, Anika went to look at all the fancy dishes that looked like they were from the renaissance, and Alexi walked around excitedly, looking at everything, strawberry blonde A-line seeming to bounce as she made her way.

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of a little room of the shop that was full of old maps.

"Guys," she called, "Come look at how cool this is! It's a map room."

Her friends quickly joined her, gazing around the room. There was hardly a blank spot on the wall, or on the shelves.

Alexi and Aeris walked over to a map of the Soviet Union and began to study it, and Anika looked at a group of old U.S. ones that were on a wall near them. That was when something caught in the corner of the tall brown-haired girl's eye. It was in the corner wall and it seemed odd to her that something like that was in a room of maps.

"Guys, there's a mirror over here."

"Huh?" Alexi's attention snapped to the corner wall, "What the heck?" Her and Aeris joined Anika at the mirror. It looked like it was from the Victorian era. It was a body mirror, and it had a gothic look to it with the silver bordering. There was a bit visible dust on it, and the looking glass was cracked near the top.

Alexi's fascination caused her reach out and touch the mirror, attempting to wipe some of the dust off of it, but she wasn't as careful as she should been and she cut her finger on the looking glass's edge.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, pulling her hand back. When she did so, a drop of blood soared in the air and landed on a world map, right on the United Kingdom.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Aeris asked.

"Yeah." Alexi replied, licking the blood off of her finger.

Suddenly, a draft of wind past through the little room.

"Odd, there's no windows in this room and that draft didn't come from outside." Aeris observed.

Suddenly, something of an earthquake shook the room, knocking the girls to the ground, and continuing to shake. Artifacts fell off shelves, and drafts of wind continued to pass around the trio.

"What on earth!" Alexi exclaimed, "The room is spinning!" She tried to get up but couldn't, she was forced to remain stuck on the ground, "Does anyone else see this?" Alexi yelled over the shaking.

"I can hardly see anything." Aeris replied, "Anika, take my hand. You too Alexi!" They grabbed onto each other's hands and closed their eyes as the room continued to spin, and shake.

"Hold on!" Aeris instructed.

Then, everything went dark.

-xXx-

Aeris opened her eyes, a plethora of thoughts spinning in her head. She was lying on a carpeted floor. It was pretty dark; the lighting was so dim it was difficult to see. It was quiet. Save for the distant, eerie sound of a ticking clock and what appeared to be rain falling outside.

Questions spun in her mind: What just happened? Where was she? Where were her friends? Was everyone okay?...

She was reassured when she felt their hands entwined with both of hers. As her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she glanced briefly at them. She untangled her fingers, and felt for a pulse. She was delighted to fine that both had one, and both were breathing. She figured they'd come to in a moment.

With that in mind, she slowly pulled herself up off the dusty ground, coughing. Wherever she was it had been abandoned for a long time. She looked around. Besides for the additional dust, eeriness, darkness, and her feeling of dread, the room was the same.

That was when the ticking started to increase in volume. She knew at that moment they should get out.

Without a second thought, she roughly shook them awake, "Get up! Get up now!"

"Huh? Where are we?" Anika asked quietly.

"I don't know, but you need to get up. We have to get out." She helped her off the ground, "Are you hurt?"

"No, just dizzy."

"Great, now get Alexi up," she spoke quickly, and then frantically began to search for a way out.

Anika got down on the ground and continued to prod Alexi, "Alexi! Alexi get up!" Her voice was louder than usual.

"Huh wha-ow my head...Anika?" She was disoriented.

"Yeah it's me, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Wh-"

Suddenly, a loud chiming noise interrupted them. It was so loud the walls around them started to vibrate, and the ceiling began to crumble.

"Stairs! I found stairs. Get her up! Run!"

In a heartbeat everyone was off the ground and running down flights of stairs as the ceiling continued to crumble and the bell continued to chime. Their adrenaline pumped them forward, and they flew down the stairs as the very area began to collapse behind them.

They reached the door just in time, and they stumbled out, getting as far away as possible, into pouring, cold rain, into the streets. They turned and watched as the bell continued to chime, and the building...no, not building...the clock tower, collapsed in front of them. Not just any clock tower either.

"Wait, that's..." Anika began, voice shaky.

"Big Ben." Alexi replied sadly, "Big Ben just collapsed. And we almost got stuck in it." They stared at the clock tower's rubble solemnly. She took a deep breath. She was still shaking, she had just about died.

"Is everyone okay?" Aeris asked. She was trying to catch her breath as she paced.

Anika sneezed, still shaking.

"Sure, yeah, totally," Alexi exclaimed, "If you count almost DYING as being okay! Holy sh*t! That was terrifying!" She took several breaths as she tried to calm down.

"Oh sweetie!" Aeris saw the state Anika was in, "You're shaking!" She pulled the younger girl into a hug. Alexi came over and hugged them both. They were all completely shocked, and they were all trembling with fear. Eventually though, the feeling of one another's embrace was able to calm the disoriented girls down. They let go of one another, and Aeris started:

"It's raining, so we'd best find shelter before we catch a cold." She brushed a long piece of wet, curly, light pink hair behind her ear.

Anika nodded. With that, with their hands in their pockets, and shoulders hunched, they walked down the sidewalks in the pouring rain. Around them, it was a ghost town, completely deserted. Buildings were crumbled, windows were broken, and the buildings that stood had all sustained damage. Some were burned, some had holes. Cars and double decker buses were broken, abandoned, burned, upside down or on their sides. It looked like there had been a war or something.

"What happened here?" Alexi had dreamed of visiting London, but she had never imagined it'd be quite like this, "Everything's destroyed. It looks like a war zone."

"It doesn't make any sense." Anika said, "How is this possible? If something happened here we would have heard about it in the news."

"You're right." Alexi said, "Hmm..."

"Judging by how deserted it is, this happened a while ago. Additionally, if this was recent the streets would still have rubble and trash strewn in them. It looks like most of it has been cleaned up. So yeah, clearly we would have heard about something like this."

"It's creepy!" Anika stated bluntly, "For all we know, we could be in danger!"

"Of course we're in danger," Aeris said, "This was a war zone. Who knows what could be lurking. Just stay on your guard."

"Aeris, so morbid!" Alex yelped, "We're already freaked out enough!"

"Just stating the facts."

Alexi shook her head, "Anyway. I would have seen this in the news, like Anika said. So that leaves me with one possible explanation that makes the most sense; whatever happened here, hasn't happened yet. This is the future. Whatever happened in that map room, we ended up teleported here. It sounds a bit Harry Potter, but still."

"Yeah, maybe it's the future or it could be a parallel universe." Aeris suggested.

"Either way, how will we get back home?" Alexi began to fret, "Obviously we'd go back the way we came, but we can't because Big Ben collapsed."

"I don't know," Aeris replied, "Right now, the important thing is figuring out where in the world we are."

"We're obviously in London." Anika chimed in.

"Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious," Aeris chuckled, "I know that…you know what I meant."

"It was a joke… I'm bad with jokes, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Anika," Alexi reassured, "That made us feel a little better."

Alexi forced a small smile, then she noticed something across the street.

"There's a flyer on that shop window." Anika said, "Let's find out." They crossed the street to the shop, and tried our best to read it. The ink was wet and smeared from the rain, scarcely readable. It was a flyer for some theatre show, and the date read "September 12th, 2051."

"Oh my goodness!" Anika pulled out her phone and frantically tried to search up information. But she had no reception.

"Uggh, no reception!" she said, dissatisfied.

"You're right about us being in the future, Alex." Aeris said, "Although, we can't exactly rely on a flyer for accuracy, Anika. If there was a war or battle or something no one's going to be updating flyers for theatre shows."

"I know," she replied, "But it does tell us approximately what time period this is- Achoo!" The brown-haired girl shivered. Her cute summer dress felt like nothing compared to this weather.

"You're right about that." Aeris commented.

"Hey, as much as this sucks, there isn't a way to get out of here that we know of, so we should find some shelter." Alexi said, "I'm soaked and cold. As much as I love the rain, our sweet little Anika is gonna get sick."

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps on the pavement interrupted them. They froze, jerking their heads towards the noise. Aeris pulled her pocket knife out of her purse, and Alexi followed suite, getting her pepper spray, stepping in front of her younger brunette friend, her motherly instinct kicking in. Meanwhile, Anika put herself in a fighting position, clenching her fists. They braced themselves.

The person grew closer. It was a young man of smaller stature. He was wearing a long raincoat and a scarf, with an umbrella over his head.

"My, it's been a while since I've seen people out." He said, noticing the girls. His English accent and his tone were quite friendly. "Young women for that matter. In fact, my dears, you shouldn't even be out here. These are hard, dangerous times. You'll be killed. And, the weather is terrible, surly you'll get sick. Come on, I'll take you to my house. I'll make some tea for you and give you a change of clothes." He continued to approach them.

The girls stood their firm ground.

"It's alright; you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you. I only want to help, that's all."

Now he was completely in the light. His coat was black and his scarf was bright blue. He had messy, strawberry blonde hair too, and thick eyebrows. There was a warm smile on his face.

The girls swore he looked familiar, but different. He looked a lot like that man Alexi recalled seeing with the queen and at the UN meetings on television. The man she saw had the same eyebrows and messy hair as this one, although his hair had been blonde, and he was frowny, blunt, and sharp-tongued. And he did not seem very friendly or energetic like this one.

She lowered her pepper spray. "You look familiar." She said.

"I do?" He questioned.

"But you can't be the same person. You just look like him. I saw him on TV a long time ago. He's called England. Does that name ring any bells?" Alexi continued.

"You silly," he laughed, "That's me! I am England! Someone actually remembers!"

"Uhh...how does...never mind."

"It doesn't matter," he was excited now, "Come on, let's just get out of this rain and we can work on the rest of the familiarities later! There's only room for one of you under my umbrella. I'm sorry about that. I would have grabbed a bigger one if I would have known I would run into you."

"Anika, you go." Alexi said.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly.

"Of course."

"Yeah, we're cool with walking in the rain." Aeris added.

"Alright." With that, Anika walked up to join England under the umbrella, while the other two walked behind them. None of them were quick to trust, and they wanted to ensure that this man wouldn't hurt them. This wasn't the England they remembered after all. Even so, he seemed friendly enough. Yet, it was clear all three of them felt uneasy about him. There seemed to be something off about this England. However, none of them could quite figure it out.


	2. One Lump or Two?

Chapter 2: One Lump or Two

England led them down the streets, to a gate, and beyond the gate was a large Victorian style house. It was very old, parts of the walls and roofs were chipped, and it needed a new paint job, and it looked like the lawn needed to be mowed.

"Here we are," he opened the gate and led them down the cobbled pathway to the front door, where he unlocked it with a key. He turned on the lights, then hung up his coat and put his umbrella in the holder, and took off his boots. "You can take off your shoes and leave them next to the door." He said. They did so, and then he led them into his well-kept home. There were pictures on the walls, through the entryway. The main room had two large sofas and a coffee table and there were a couple of hallways leading to various rooms. There was a flight of stairs as well, off to the side of the large main room.

"Now stay there, I'll be back with towels." He walked down one of the hallways and fetched three towels from the linen closet, bringing them back for the trio. He handed them over, and the girls began to towel dry their hair. Three thank you's followed.

"You should probably get out of those wet clothes too." England said.

"We would but we don't have anything else to wear." Aeris said.

"There's plenty of old clothes in my guest room closets and in my spare room. Come on, I'll take you upstairs." Wrapping the towels around their shoulders, the trio followed the man up the steps. These three doors side-by-side on the left here are your guest rooms. You can each have your own. There should be plenty of clothes. Pick whatever you want. Now, I'm going to go make us all some tea. What kind would you like?"

"Earl Grey, please." Alexi was the first to answer.

"I think I'll have that too." Aeris added.

"I'd also like some Earl Grey, please."

"One lump or two?"

"Two, please." said Alexi.

"No sugar for me, please." Aeris added.

"What about you, dearie?" England asked Anika.

"Uhh…" she began shyly, "I'd like a spoonful of brown sugar, if…you have any." She said quietly, and then started to blush, fiddling with a brown pigtail.

"Brown sugar? That's an interesting request, but then again, I have always been one for putting strange ingredients in what I make." He giggled, "Anyway, tea will be ready for you soon. Happy clothes hunting!" and he headed back down the stairs with a skip in his step.

-xXx-

Anika waited for him to have completely vanished down the stairs, to turn and speak to her friends.

"Well, he's…nice?" Anika commented.

"Sure! But he kinda freaks me out." Alexi replied. "I have this strange feeling…"

"True, he may be nice now," Aeris further elaborated, "But, I do sense something a little odd."

Anika nodded, "He does seem…off. I mean, the England on the TV seems sharp-tongued, unfriendly, and sometimes vulgar in language. This England is much nicer and less…sweary."

Aeris chuckled, "You're right. Less "sweary", that's a good one Anika."

"Indeed, excellent grammar use." Alexi added.

They laughed and Anika briefly stuck out her tongue at them.

"Anyway," Aeris continued, "You're right about that."

"Yeah, he's definitely much different than the England I know of." Alexi said, "I watch BBC all the time, and that is definitely not the England I'm used to."

"Are we sure that it's England though?" Anika asked, "For all we know he could be impersonating the real England."

"That's very well possible Anika." Aeris replied, "But I don't know. He looks way too similar."

"Twins?"

"I doubt it."

While they discussed different possibilities, Alexi remained silent. She was immersed in her thoughts, trying to figure it out. Was he England? Or was he not? She tried to piece together the evidence she had.

"Guys?"

The other two stopped talking.

"I'm pretty sure that's the real England. Why else would he have been so excited when I remembered his name? No way could someone who was faking an identity have produced such an authentic reaction. He looks a lot like him too. Think about it, we're in the future. Times change, years progress, and so do people. Maybe he just changed?" she suggested.

"You could be right, Alex. But it doesn't make sense. If this is England, he should be very old…even dead. Humans don't live forever..." ... _If he's even human. For all we know he could be an alien, or an immortal. There are so many possibilities…I can't help but wonder about the men and women who call themselves by country names anyway._

Alexi let out a deep sigh. "None of this makes sense—Achoo!"

Anika sneezed after Alexi.

"We should discuss this later." Aeris cut in, "Right now we need to get out of these wet clothes."

The other two nodded in agreement and then dispersed to each room.

-xXx-

They began to search through the closets. They found very old clothes that were well out of style, and well out of time, clothes dating as far back and the 16 and 17 hundreds all the way up to present day.

"How old is this house?" Anika wondered aloud.

"Old." Alex replied, "It's Victorian because that's when it was built. That's what the architecture and the cracks in some of the walls tell me. Since then it's been upgraded several times." She had joined Anika in her guest room, since she hadn't found anything that she wanted in the first one she looked through.

"History major!" Aeris chimed, poking her head through the door. Alexi beamed.

"Did you find something to wear?" Anika asked.

"Yeah, I found a pair of sweats and a Hogwarts t-shirt." She had the clothes folded in her arms.

"Found something!" Alexi produced an old Victorian nightgown.

"Out of all the things in the closet, of course you chose that." Anika chuckled.

"What? I've always wanted one of these. And it's so soft."

Aeris shrugged.

"Have you found something yet, Anika?"

She shook her head, "I want something comfortable. All of these dresses and suits are going to be incredibly uncomfortable. Where did you find those?"

"In the dresser in one of the guest rooms, the one I was in has more modern styles. There's plenty to choose from."

"Okay." She departed.

"Are you still going to wear that Victorian nightgown Alex?" Aeris asked.

"Of course I am."

"Shall we change? I'm cold and uncomfortable."

"Indeed."

They closed the door and began to peel off their wet summer clothes. They dried off their bodies and undergarments as much as they could, before putting on the new clothes. Anika knocked on the door and joined them as well. She had found a pair of light green, designer male pajamas.

"Guys, I just thought of something that kinda scares me." She said softly.

"What is that?" Alex asked.

"It's raining. We have to stay here until it stops, we can't leave. We're stuck in a house with someone we don't trust, and who seems a little crazy. What if tries to kill us in our sleep?"

"True." Alexi answered, "As nice as he is, I am a pretty nervous."

"So am I." Aeris added, "But, we really have no other choice. So, we should appreciate the hospitality we're given. Anyway, he's so nice we could probably get some information out of him. And, on the bright side, we have each other. And we're armed if we have to defend ourselves. Also, I can go a couple of days without sleeping. So I can keep guard."

"We're armed with pepper spray and a pocket knife. How effective is that?" Alexi asked.

"Effective enough to hurt him if he tries to hurt us." Aeris replied.

"True."

"I don't want to sleep alone…" Anika said softly.

"We can share a room. I'm sure he won't mind, right?" Alexi suggested.

They nodded.

"Dearies, tea is ready~!" England's voice chimed.

They squeezed one another's hands before walking downstairs to join him.


	3. Midnight Teatime

Chapter 3: Midnight Tea

"Ahh! There you are! I see you've found some dry clothes!" England chimed when the girls arrived downstairs, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you, England, sir." Alexi said politely.

"Of course, love! That Victorian gown looks quite pretty on you."

"Thanks..."

Aeris had to choke down her laughter. Alexi turned bright red in the face, and turned her head, smile melting to a frown the moment she did so, pretending it didn't happen.

"Oh, and one more thing sweethearts, no need to call me England. Since we know each other now, just call me Oliver."

The girls nodded.

"Oh, my dear...those pajamas...it's been a long time since I've seen them. It's funny because they're not even mine. They belong to a friend. He must have left them here. I guess they got mixed in with my laundry somehow." He chuckled, "Silly me."

"Oh, should I change them?" She asked.

"Oh no, there's no need! You can wear them of you would like."

"Thank you." Anika said.

"So, now that you know my actual name, what are yours?"

"Aeris." The pink-haired girl was the first to answer.

"Alexi."

"Anika."

Oliver smiled, "All 'A' names! That's quite easy to remember. In fact, my nickname started with 'A'. I used to be called Angleterre..." he trailed off again, seeming to zone out once more, a wandering look in his cerulean blue eyes. He suddenly snapped out of whatever trance he was in, "Let's go drink our tea now, shall we? Come on dears, follow me." That was a demand. He led them through the French doors into his dining room. There was a small, square table, set nicely with placemats and four simple, but beautiful porcelain teacups sat on saucers atop them. There was a large plate set on each mat too, and on those were scones.

"I figured you would all be hungry, so I warmed up some blueberry scones that I made yesterday."

With that, he pulled out each chair for each girl, and sat them at their proper spots, pushing their seats in in a gentlemanly way. Then, he sat down himself. Alexi picked up her tea cup, smelling it to make sure it smelled like normal earl grey and not odd like there was alcohol or poison in it. It did. So she took a sip. They all sipped their hot drinks in silence before Alexi broke in.

"Oliver?"

"Yes dear?" Yes dear. That sounded like Mom...Mom? Will I ever see her again? "Uhh, forgive me for asking, but can you tell us the month and year we're currently in? We're not from around."

"Of course! Your American accents tell me that!" Oliver chuckled, "It's June 12th, the year 2055."

2055! So the flyer was wrong. But it was indeed the future. And it's the same day as it is back home. Hmm...

"Umm...Oliver?" Anika began quietly, "Actually, we're Canadian..."

"Oh my!" Oliver blushed, "I'm so sorry, I always mistake Canadian accents with American ones! Matt wouldn't appreciate that...Oh, how silly of me!"

"It's okay, Oliver. You're fine." Aeris reassured.

He smiled, "Good! How is everything?" Alex, who had a mouth full of scone gave a thumbs up.

"It's good." Anika added.

"Yeah, everything's great." Aeris commented.

"It's funny, in used to cook so terribly. But after some time, and help and practice, I managed to learn. I even added my own personal touches to things to make then better..." He trailed off once more, "Francis was such a good teacher." He said that to himself but it reached clear to Alex's ears.

"Francis?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. He was the special friend I mentioned earlier. It's funny, we used to fight a lot."

So Francis is France? Alexi reached her conclusion.

"Forgive me for asking, Oliver...but what happened to him?"

"Oh, he's still around. But time has been cruel to all of us. Him most of all. He's changed so much , he's not the same Francis I remember. I don't remember the last time I saw him smile...or...heard him laugh." He sniffled and Alex saw his eyes grow misty.

"Oliver, you don't have to talk about it. Really." Anika cut in.

Alex's heart lurched. As much as she distrusted him and made her uncomfortable, she'd still upset the strawberry blond. She hated upsetting people.

"Oliver, I'm sorry..."

He wiped his eyes and his smile returned, "No, it's alright. It's just a bit of a touchy subject is all. Don't worry, dearie. Now, since we're all together, I'm going to lay down some ground rules. If you want something from my kitchen, let me know so I can get it, you're my guests I wait on you. I don't like cursing, it's simply an awful habit, so please don't. If you do, you have to pay my swear jar. Finally, you're allowed anywhere in the house except for the locked room at the end of the hall upstairs. And as long as you don't anger, offend, or upset me, you're safe. If you follow these rules, we'll get on nicely together. You are my guests so I want to treat you with the utmost hospitality."

"What's in the locked room?" Aeris asked curiously.

Oliver's smile faded, "I wouldn't ask about that. It's forbidden. That's all you need to know. So, is everyone clear?"

The trio nodded.

Oliver clapped his hands together, "Excellent! I'm glad we understand one another. Now, would anyone like anything else?"

"No, we're good, thank you." Aeris replied. The other two nodded.

"Well, in that case, I'm off to bed. Goodnight poppets! Remember what I told you!" He started to leave.

"Wait, Oliver?" Alex stopped him.

"Yes, love?"

"We really appreciate you offering each of us our own bed, but could we all share one instead?"

"Of course! Sharing a bed is definitely comforting! Go ahead. Sleep well! Goodnight now!" He left the kitchen with a wave. When he did, the girls exchanged nervous glances, thoroughly freaked out by what they just heard.

"We'd best get some sleep," Aeris finally said, "we'll figure more of this out tomorrow. I'll keep watch." The other two nodded in agreement.


	4. Muffins with a Side of Very Bad Joke

Chapter 4: Muffins with a Side of Very Bad Joke

"Aeris!" a voice called her back to reality, "Aeris!"

She opened one eye, "Wha-huh?"

"You have to get up. You fell asleep." Anika was wide awake.

"Wha time is it?" she asked sleepily, slurring.

"It's about 9:30. Oliver knocked earlier to tell us he's making breakfast. He said it would be ready by now."

"Oh...okay...that's nice...where's Alex?"

"Right here beside you." she was sitting up, back supported by the pillow and on her tablet, fingers tapping wildly.

Aeris turned to face her, pink hair fanned out on the pillow, and fringe in her face. Her sleepy gaze slowly started to come into focus.

"Are you...writing fanfiction?"

"I was typing up a log of what happened yesterday and what we saw, I'm trying to piece things together...and yes, I am. You can't go wrong with Black Butler fluff."

"Trash." said Anika.

"You were writing fanfiction earlier this morning when I woke up." Alex replied, pretending to sound offended when she really wasn't. The slight smile in her voice said it all.

"How can you be writing fanfiction in the situation we're in now?" Aeris asked, seeming disapproved. She didn't understand that. There were more important things to focus on. They needed to straighten out their priorities...

"It helps calm my nerves if I focus on something else." Alex explained, Anika nodding in agreement.

"Oh, got ya." Aeris said with an understanding tone. Her belly rumbled."I'm hungry. You said Oliver was making breakfast for us?"

"Yeah." Anika answered.

"Man, that Brit can bake." Alex commented, "I want more of his food."

"Alex, we need to be careful," Anika said, "For all we know he could be drugging us and we have no idea. But I agree, his scones were really good."

"Still, we don't trust this guy." Aeris added, "It's the basic rule that parents tell their kids, "Don't take candy from strangers"."

"True," Alexi replied, "Wait, are you two proposing we don't eat the food he makes us? He'll probably get upset. You heard what he said, we're only safe until we upset him."

"That's not exactly what he said..." Anika responded.

"No, but it was definitely implied."

"Indeed. Alex is right."

"I never said we shouldn't eat his food, i'm just saying we should be really careful."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Alexi agreed.

"Of course, yeah. This whole thing is really fishy." Aeris said.

"Of course it is, we're on an island...although we haven't had authentic British fish and chips yet."

Silence. Aeris and Anika looked at Alex like she was crazy, and then started cracking up. It was a terrible joke.

"What the h*ll? What even-" Aeris trailed off because she was too busy laughing.

"That was a terrible joke, I suck."

"No," Anika said between her laughs, "It was great. Terrible, but great."

There was knock on their door. "I hear laughter!" Oliver's peppy voice chimed from the other side of the door, "That means everyone is up and ready for breakfast! May I come in?"

"Yeah." Aeris answered.

The strawberry blond entered. He was dressed in a pink sweater vest with a matching bowtie and a white button up shirt.

"Good morning, sleeping beauties! How did everyone sleep?"

"Pretty good."

"Fine."

"Good."

Oliver smiled, "Glad to hear it! Well, I made muffins this morning, I hope everyone likes that. I also made your tea of course."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Anika answered.

"Lovely. Come along then!" He started out of the room and they followed him.

-xXx-

The rain had stopped late, late last night, and the sky was clear for once, casting natural light through the windows, which had the drapes opened, lighting up the house. This altogether gave it a more welcoming feeling. There was still an uneasy aura, but it was more welcoming all the same.

Oliver led them into the dining room again, where the tea and the muffins were waiting for them.

"I'm sorry I can't eat with you," he apologized, "But I already had my breakfast earlier. I have much to do today, but I wanted to ensure that you all got your breakfast before I headed out."

"It's okay," said Anika, "Thank you for breakfast."

"Of course! You are my guests aren't you?" he giggled, "Anyway, like I said, I do have some things to take care of, so I'll be out running around for a while, at least this morning, maybe even later than that. Feel free to go anywhere in the house you like, except for the forbidden room and my bedroom. And you can't go outside either, it's far too dangerous for pretty young ladies-or anyone for that matter. And if i'm not back by lunch, I've left some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in the fridge for you. I shouldn't be out that long though." he finished rinsing his dishes, and closed the dishwasher.

"Where are you going?" Aeris asked.

"Nowhere special, just running some errands...Well, I really must go now, I'll see you a little later, poppets. Goodbye." and with that, Oliver departed from the dining room, in a rushed manor, avoiding any additional questions.

The girls waited until they heard the front door close before turning to each other.

"That was odd..." Anika commented.

"Check the door." Alex said, "I bet you it's locked."

"Will do," Aeris made her way over. "Yep, and I have no idea where the keys are. We're trapped. Uggh this whole thing is just terrible."

Alex exploded. "Terrible and getting worse! First of all, we got teleported by a map room and a mirror to a war-torn London, Big Ben almost killed us, we've basically been kidnapped by and now trapped in the home of an identity-confused, emotionally unstable Englishman who is possibly insane! He's so d*mn cute, but he's a creepy creeper!" Alex exclaimed, "I feel bad for him but the pet names are freaking me out! And some of the things he says make me incredibly uncomfortable! I don't care how nice he is! I don't like him! We're stuck in a future that's a disaster and which we know nothing about, with communication that doesn't work, and no way we know of that will get us home, after a third war that was supposed to destroy everything with nuclear weapons but didn't! Nowhere in any social science books does it say anything about a post-world-war-three world! If we don't get out of here I'm going be the next one to go insane!" She huffed.

"Alex, calm down!" Aeris exclaimed, "I know, everything sucks, but we need to think about this rationally. First of all, Oliver is going to be out for a while, so we have a chance to look around his home to see if we can find anything that will give us answers. He's nice enough that we can probably get info out of him too, like I already said. And, if we ended up here, we can get back. It might take time though. And we'll start looking for a way out too."

"But where do we go?" Anika asked, "Oliver said we'll get killed if we leave. And I don't think he's lying about that."

"I don't know where to go. But we need to get out of England, I don't know how, but we have to. And, we can defend ourselves." Aeris replied, "But before we even attempt to leave, we need to figure things out and try to understand how we got here in the first place."

Anika and Alex sighed, "You're right." The strawberry blonde replied, "before we figure out how to get back we need to unravel the mystery of this future world first. For example, how the world ended up this way in the first place."

"Yes," Anika agreed.

"Let's get started then." Aeris said.


	5. Memories Hurt

Chapter 5: Memories Hurt

Oliver made his way through his war-torn capital. Normally, a clear London sky would be something that Ollie himself would be overjoyed to see. But now, it just made him sad. Because now he could see every bit of ruin he had suffered, clear in the morning sun. There was a slight chill in the air, and the smell of smoke still lingered faintly. It had been since the war ended about a seven months ago.

Scarcely a body was out. There were only a few people, dirty, and thinned because of the lack of imports. Trade had only barely started coming back, and it was incredibly restricted, and ridiculously expensive.

Ollie held his knife low by his side as he made his way, on edge. He was such a timid, paranoid bloke, and this he knew for a fact.

As he walked on, he spotted a couple yelling and cursing at one another against a wall. The words were poison. The yelling was dreadful. He caught the female strike the male across the face, and it made him cringe. He turned his head, not wanting to know what would happen after that. He had seen one too many streetfights and deaths lately. Normally it wouldn't bother him. The sight of blood, that is. In fact, he usually took pleasure in seeing the crimson liquid. But, seeing it happen so frequently nowadays made him just a little sick. And the fighting made it worse. He didn't like fights. His prinicple was to always end his opponent quickly, not torture them or drag on a fight longer than it need be. He was still a gentleman, was he not? Of course he was. Even if he did kill here and there. Though he prefered not to get his hands dirty. A simpler method was poison.

He continued to walk down the sidewalk, away from the quarreling couple, but right before he was out of ear shot, he caught the words, "I hate you!" explode from the woman's mouth. He winced. He remembered the day he spoke those same words...

* * *

 _"I just saved your a*s, and this is how you repay me?" I couldn't remember the last time I had been this angry, "Now, you won't even fight back! You aren't going to do anything!? You're just going to let your nation fall around you!? You're going to let everything be destroyed!"_

 _Francis took another puff from his cigarette and blew out the smoke._

 _"What is zhere to do, Angleterre!? My capital is destroyed, most of my people are gone. Whoever is left is eizhere scattered or gone mad. Zhere iz no point in trying anymore. Zhere is no 'ope. You are a fool if you zhink zhere iz."_

 _"So that's it? You're just going to give up, going to surrender just like that!? And just sit here smoking a god*amn cigarette while the world falls around you without a care!?"_

 _"Zhere is notzhing else I can do."_

 _"This is just like you! Giving up! And here I thought I could count on you! I should have known! I should have known a frog like you would give up so easily! God, I really hate you! I should have left you to die! I shouldn't have dragged you from the wreckage of the Arc de Triomphe! Dam*it! I wish I hadn't! Because all I got in return was disappointment! You'd be better off dead!"_

 _Emotion showed for the first time in a long time on the older blonde's face after Arthur spoke those words. He wished he was dead. He didn't care about him. He had said a lot of hurtful, hateful things, but never once had he said something quite so hurtful as that._

 _"Angleterre...do you even realize what you are saying?"_

 _Of course I did. The moment after I said it I knew. I tried in vain to take back my words._

 _"No...no...that's not- Da*nit that's not what I meant, you know that's not what..."_

 _Francis replied, "You already said it. It's too late to take it back now. And you know, you're right. I'm better off dead. I 'ave always been."_

 _"No...no..." Frustrated tears started to sting in my eyes, "Of course you're not...I'm-"_

 _"Just stop, Arthur. It iz too late to try and take zhat back. You already said it."_

 _"You know I didn't mean it. Please, understand..."_

 _"I zhink you need to go. Go and save zhe world. Be zhe strong nation you are and go."_

 _"Francis-"_

 _Click. The next thing I knew, my former ally and friend had a gun pointed at my forehead. Right at my forehead. So close that he could have touched it with the barrel._

 _"Allez. Do not make me do zhis. Partez. Je ne veux pas voir encore. Allez. Partez."_

 _That hurt more than being shot in the head would have._

 _"Do not make me shoot you, petit lapin." Hopeless, I turned and left, tears streaming down my face. And that was the last time I would ever here him address me with such endearing words._

* * *

Oliver snapped back to the present when something caught his eyes that he never wanted to see. In front of him, what once had been the beautiful clock tower of Big Ben, had collapsed and reduced to a pile of rubble. He laid a hand over his heart as pain tightened in his chest. He felt tears brim his eyes, and his vision began to blur. And those pretty blues started to swirl in shades of pink and violet. Suddenly, he had an urge to make cupcakes. But for that he needed ingredients. And, his blurry mind found himself making his way back to that quarreling couple.

-xXx-

Crimson was such a pretty color. And now the ground was soaked with it. His hands too.

"I'm sorry," he said, slowly coming out of his black out, "But you really had what was coming to you. You weren't being very nice to each other. I don't like it when people fight. And when I see it happen, I do get quite upset. You deserved it." He looked at the corpses on the ground, and then at his hands, "Oh dear, I made a mess, didn't I?" He took a kerchief out of his pocket and tried his best to wipe off his hands. Then he caught sight of a spigot on the wall, so he turned it on and used his kerchief and the water to clean his hands to the best of his ability, as well as his kitchen knife.

Suddenly, he felt someone's presence near him. He swiftly got up off the ground, brandishing his knife. He scanned his eyes and moved slowly, and carefully, on high guard, with his nerves and paranoia bubbling up inside of him. Oliver turned the corner only for someone to basically jump out at him. His cry was silenced by a hand covering his mouth and the other rough on his shoulder.

"Shh!" the voice hissed. Oliver's eyes focused in on a scruffy face with tired, dulled blue eyes and ratty, long blond hair.

The hand was lifted from his mouth. "Francois-" The hand covered his mouth once more.

"Shh! Be quiet, do you want to get killed!? Oui, it's just me, mon Dieu." His tone was sharp and short.

Oliver removed Francois' hand from his mouth.

"What are you doing here? You know we're not supposed to communicate. You'll be killed!"

"What, like zhem?" He indicated the bodies on the ground, "I know zhat." He coughed.

"Then why did you come? You really shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous."

"I came to get away from my own country. Je lui deteste."

"But you have to stay there, no matter how much you hate it...you know what Lucian-"

"Do you zhink I give a d*mn about Luciano and 'is rules? What more can 'e actually do to me, eh?"

"That's three pounds in the swear jar."

"I don't 'ave anyzhing. 'Ow about I pay you in a different way instead?"

"Don't be so vulgar! It's rude! Luciano will kill you...everyone is so weak now, we're pretty much mortal. One strike from that sharp blade of his and you're dead. If they find you, they'll arrest and torture you. Please, for your own safety, just go back home. I'm happy to see you, I really am," he started to back up, "But you need to go..." He turned to leave, only for the taller man to grab his wrist and pull him back.

"Ollie," he began, only to cough loudly again, this time having a coughing fit, covering his mouth.

"Goodness, how much did you smoke today!?"

"I don't know, a pack."

"Francois! That's way too much and you know it!"

He shrugged. "I don't care. Anyway, you probably want to know why i'm 'ere, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. Though I think I already have an idea."

"Zhat's not it. I 'ave no motivation for anyzhing." He took hold of his other hand, "I...it's just...it's lonely at my house. So, I wanted to...come see you? Because you're zee only person I actually care about."

"That's it? You don't want anything but my company?"

He nodded.

Oliver couldn't help but smile. Little things like that reminded him that Francois was still Francis somewhere inside that mess of a man he was now.

"Why are you smiling?" Francois had a snobbish tone.

"Sometimes I still see the old you. And when I do it makes me quite happy."

"Whatevere. You are such a sentimental idiot. And zee old you wouldn't 'ave ever said zhat out loud."

Ollie chuckled.

"Zhat was an insult." Francois muttered. Suddenly, he doubled over and winced.

"Francis! Are you okay, dearie!?" '

"Mon dieu, I am fine." His tone was impatient and edgy.

"No...no...you're side is bleeding!" The dark red liquid was soaking through Francois purple shirt.

"It's notzhing."

"No! You have an open wound that needs to be looked at! How did it happen?"

"Stray bullet." He said lamely, "Knicked my side."

Oliver applied pressure against the wound, "From what and who? Oh, it doesn't matter! We're going home so I can have a look at that."

"It's fine, Maman. Mon dieu."

"It's absolutely not fine! You're hurt! You could die! You need to take better care of yourself. Come on. And when we get there be polite to my guests." He pocketed his knife and looped Francois' arm around his shoulder, supporting him as they headed back towards the Victorian house. He would take care of the bodies later.

* * *

 _Eventually, we did talk again, but after that day Francis was never the same. But then again, neither was I..._

* * *

 **A/N: And enter 2p!France! There will be more chapters like this that focus on the nations as opposed to the OCs. I don't want to focus only on the OCs. So, how does everyone like this so far?**


	6. Playing Sherlock Holmes

Chapter 6: Playing Sherlock Holmes

The girls had changed into some day clothes and were now seated on Oliver's couches, discussing and trying to piece together the mystery behind their arrival in the future London, England.

Alex had her log out and was reading over it.

"Alright," Aeris started, "In order to figure out what happened, we need to start from the very beginning, before we actually got here. Alexi, would you recap?"

"Sure," She readjusted herself, curling her legs up on the couch, "We were looking through the antique shop, we saw the super cool map room and walked in to take a look. Then there was the mirror, I cut my finger on it, and the next thing we knew, everything started shaking and spinning, and when we woke up we were in an almost identical room in Big Ben. We were teleported, like magic or something."

The girls processed this for a moment. "If we were teleported to the future, we should have been teleported to a future Canada, not a future England." Anika pointed out.

"That would make more sense..." Alexi agreed.

"Hang on, you cut your finger on the mirror, Alexi." Aeris said.

"Yeah, but what does that have anything to do with it?"

"You threw your hand back because it startled you."

"Oh yeah, that's right I did."

"Maybe a drop of blood landed on one of the maps, on England. And then we somehow got transported here because of that."

"But how would blood magically transport us to the future?"

"It broke the medallion curse in _Pirates of the Caribbean_ , and you've heard of blood rituals and all that. It's used in other forms of magic too." Aeris explained.

"True." Alexi agreed, "But it's highly unlikely that a drop of blood would land right on England. You would expect it to land on a bigger landmass, like Russia or something, or the ocean."

"It may be unlikely, but it isn't impossible." Anika said, "And, I thought I glimpsed a red spot on the map on the wall next to the mirror anyway. But, don't take that as certain, you know I have bad eye-sight." She adjusted her glasses.

"If you saw it, you saw it, those maps were old and faded, a bright red spot would be easy to see." Aeris justified.

"Okay, so you've come to the conclusion that my blood magically transported us, but that still doesn't make sense. Sure, it was magic, I don't doubt that. But in any sort of spell, the potions or whatever tend to mostly be concoctions of different things. So there's no way my blood was the only thing. It triggered something. It had to of."

"It was probably the mirror." Anika said, "You cut your finger, so the blood got on it. The mirror must have been what transported us. The map just guided it where to go."

"The map was old, so was the mirror. The map had the Soviet Union labeled on it, and the mirror was from the Victorian Era. It would make much more sense that it teleported us to the past, not the future."

"You're right about that." Aeris agreed, "But, magic has the power to do anything."

"What if it's a parallel universe?" Anika suggested, "I've always thought mirrors were a window to another place, or another dimension."

"That makes more sense. Because, look at the England that we ran into versus the England back home." Alex justified.

"There's one slight problem with that theory," Aeris said, "I hate to put a damper in it, since it's a very good theory. But logically, if we were transported to a parallel universe, it would be June 13th, 2016 here as well. And it would be the same day of the week too. Which it's not."

"Could it be the future in a parallel universe?" Alexi suggested.

"It would be one or the other." Aeris replied.

"Oh."

"So far, we can agree that a mirror, a map, and a drop of blood transported us here, but that's really all right now. We aren't going to know for sure until we investigate the house, and then ask Oliver about it when he gets back." Anika said.

"How is Oliver going to help?" Alex said bitterly.

"He can give us information on everything we're seeing here. And, maybe he'd have an explanation about how we got here in the first place."

"He's pretty wacko in the head. I don't know how much we can rely on his explanations." Alexi said dryly.

"Even so, he'll know more than us." Aeris replied.

"I suppose so." Alexi agreed, "Well, we should probably get started on the search."

"Yeah, and I'd recommend we split up. There's so many rooms in this place to search."

Anika nodded.

"We should also grab weapons too, who knows what we'll find in this place." Alexi said. The other two agreed, and they walked back up the stairs. Aeris grabbed her knife, Alexi grabbed her pepper spray, and Anika grabbed a paperweight from the nightstand next to their bed. Aeris also grabbed a flashlight that was in the closet.

"I'll go down in the cellar," Aeris said, "Anika, you can search the first floor, and Alexi, you take the second floor. If we find anything, take pictures, and if it's small enough bring it with you."

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to go down to the cellar with you?" Alexi asked, the thought of going down to creepy place like that enough to make her shiver and her skin crawl.

"It's dark and creepy, I'll be fine! That's awesome!"

"Well, okay, as long as you're sure." Alex replied, uncertain.

"Don't worry, child." Aeris patted her on the shoulder.

"So what should we be looking for, just so I know?" Alexi wanted to clarify.

"Anything that could be evidence of what actually happened to the world to cause it to end up like this, anything that proves who Oliver is, or is evidence of how we even got , pictures, articles, newspaper clippings, anything. The possibilities are endless."

"Alright." Anika said.

"Roger!" Alexi pulled a British salute, and they chuckled.

"We'll meet back in a couple hours in the living room. It shouldn't take too long, since Oliver seems to be a pretty organized person." With that, they dispersed.

-xXx-

* * *

Dark, creepy places were something Aeris enjoyed. However, she couldn't help but be slightly on edge as she opened the door to the cellar, and made her way down the creaking wooden stairs into the darkness of the eerie underground floor, with only her dim torch lighting her way. She slid her hand across the dusty wall as she went down the stairs, since she didn't trust the railing.

She arrived at the bottom, and her feet echoed on the stone floor. She shined the torch on the walls, looking for a light switch of some sort. The day outside only casted a slight dim glow, filling the cellar with a milky light. Somehow, the dim lightning made it eerier than it would have been completely dark. Her flashlight found a light switch near the stairs and a shelf of old alcohol, and, with her fingers crossed, she flicked it on. To her surprise, it worked. It was a very dim light, but it made the basement less freaky.

"Great, now I can see, time to look around..."

The first thing she noticed was a pentagram drawn in the middle of the floor.

"Well, that's creepy...I'd best be careful of that." She briefly touched the necklace around her neck, "Good thing I have my protection sigil." She side-stepped out of the way of it, and then noticed a coat rack with an old black cloak hanging on it.

She also noticed there were shelves full of books, old, wax candles, powders, bottles, viles, and jars filled with different substances and strange things. She also noticed other artifacts, including a cauldron underneath one of the shelves.

"So he does magic then." She walked over to examine the substances, and then took one of the spellbooks from the shelves. She had to blow some dust off the top to have a look at it. She was truly fascinated by all the magic material and equipment. "Maybe i'll ask Oliver about lessons."

She had to fight back the urge to examine and play with everything. He had books for everything: healing potions, love potions, spells and curses of every kind. However, judging by all of the dust, most of the items hadn't been touched in a long while. However, something caught her eye immediately. A Victorian-style body mirror. It looked similar to the one they had seen in the antique shop. There was even a crack near the top of the looking glass.

There was also a map open on the little round table beside it. It looked like the same one from the antique shop. She walked over to the map and scrutinized it. What fascinated her was the realization that it wasn't just an identical copy, no, it was the same map. How did she know? The faint drop of dried blood on the UK landmass. There was a spellbook open next to it too, as well as wand beside it. She read the information on the spell. It was a teleportation spell.

"We didn't come here by chance or by any normal magic, we were summoned here..." She reached her conclusion. "Well, now we know how we got here, and there's a quite certain chance that we can get back as well." Joy bubbled up inside her. This was the best discovery she had made since she arrived. She couldn't wait to tell Anika and Alexi.

After forcing herself to move on from the fascinating magic equipment, she continued her look-round. She caught sight of a black curtain rigged up over a dark corner, so she walked towards it. For some reason she felt very uneasy about this. She was afraid that she would find something truly terrifying. She took a deep breath and threw back the curtains, and horror was staring her right back in the face. There were jars and containers of human parts and entrails, including, but not limited to: hearts, brains, intestines, and limbs. Additionally, there was huge jar of a powdery substance labeled "Arsenic". She wanted to vomit. Guts were cool, but not like this. And arsenic. That was one of the most lethal poisons for humans.

Then again, I have always been one for putting strange ingredients in what I make...I even added my own personal touches to things to make them better...As long as you don't anger, offend, or upset me, you're safe...

Deduction: "Strange things" equal arsenic and human parts. "Personal Touches to make better" meant he adds human parts and probably human blood to his food. "As long as you don't anger, offend or upset me, you're safe", if we do any of that, he'll kill us and use us in his food...

Conclusion: Oliver is clever and insane. I don't want any more of his food from here on out. I have to protect Alexi and Anika too...and now we have to be incredibly careful, because Oliver is very dangerous.

"Play along with him and you'll be fine." Said a voice, "Oh, and stay on your guard. His food is fine, he doesn't use any of what you see in front of you in it. It's the cupcakes you have to watch out for."

"Who's talking? Show yourself!"

"You can hear me? How lovely! I've been down in this cellar for a long time. When Britain changed he abandoned me and replaced me with a different bunny. I miss my Britain...my Arthur."

"Who are you though?" Aeris said again.

"Give me a moment; I'm hiding underneath the wine shelf. I'm afraid of the new Britain so I always hide away." Aeris heard the sound of scrambling and little feet thumping against the ground, and a tiny dwarf rabbit with tiny wings and a mint green coat appeared to her.

"What the h*ll...daawww! You're adorable!" She bent down and scooped up the tiny rabbit, "Where did you come from?" His large dark eyes looked up into her blue ones and his nose twitched without stopping.

"I used to be a figment of England's imagination, but then he used a spell to make me real. But that was the old England...he's much different. He changed way too much."

"So that's actually England."

"Yes it is. But I won't recognize him as my England. I miss my England! My Arthur. Oliver will never be England... But I'm glad I found you. I really am. Now I can pass my words of wisdom and advice onto you."

"Great! That's awesome. What's your name little fella?"

"Flying Mint Bunny. Just call me Minty."

"Alright Minty, tell me what you know."

-xXx-

* * *

Anika hadn't really found much so far. She had found a messy closet full of historical artifacts, but she hadn't found anything particularly useful. She was feeling bad, because she wanted to be able to provide evidence too.

She went down one of the hallways and found French doors at the end.

"I bet I'll find something here." She pushed open the doors to reveal a large library. The tall shelves were organized by genre. There were a couple of comfy-looking armchairs, and a rug in the middle. On top of the decorative rug was a coffee table, and newspaper clippings were spread across it.

"Bingo." She walked over and kneeled down in front of the table and read some of the article headlines. One of the first ones she saw was dated March 4th , 2049. It read "Resources run out all over the world", March 10th , 2049 "The world continues to compete for scarce resources." March 15 th , 2049, "United States and China end their trade agreement". March 18th , 2049, "Global trade decreasing significantly; Imports and Exports are terribly expensive." The rest of the articles from the early months of the year 2049 talked about inflation, conflict, and paranoia rising all over the world. She continued to shuffle through the articles until one particular one caught her attention. It was dated November 6th , 2049. The headline read "Nuclear Strike against Ontario" Taken aback, she started to read, but she could not take the photographs and imagery, as well as the number of casualties. So she threw it down and picked up a different article. It was dated November 8th , 2049, and the headline was "The United States declares war". The next article was dated January 8th , 2050, and it read "A World at War". After that, a series of articles followed: "Washington Bombed", "London Bombed", "Berlin Bombed", "Paris Bombed", "Beijing Bombed", "Tokyo Bombed", "Moscow Bombed", and the list continued to go on.

"So it was a war over decreasing resources then. And it was every country for themselves…"

There was one more article on the table: "June 21st , 2054, "End of the World War III, Italy emerges as the only victor and the most powerful nation in existence…"

-xXx-

* * *

Alexi huffed in annoyance; so far, she hadn't found anything that was any use to her. The only thing she found was a broken mirror in the bathroom, which proved her previous theory that Oliver was crazy.

She was about ready to give up when she found one room that she had yet to go into. She pushed opened the door and clapped her hands three times, and the lights automatically turned on. It revealed an untidy office. There was a large laptop-looking thing on the long desk, along with a jar of pens and pencils, and files and papers strewn about.

Besides for the awesome, technologically advanced computer, there was other thing that caught her attention: the pictures and framed certificates on the walls. The photographs and certificates dated as far back as the early 1900's, from the Great War, up to current day. There were two portraits, each one of a young man in his military uniform. There was one from 1914, and one from 1939. The man looked just like Ollie, except he was frowning. The name on both portraits was Arthur Kirkland. Next to the world war two portrait were three other ones. Each one depicted a different young man finely dressed in his uniform. The one beside Arthur Kirkland was Francis Bonnefoy, and the two underneath them were of Matthew Williams and Alfred F. Jones.

 _Francis…_ Oliver had mentioned Francis several times. She concluded it was the Francis she was looking at. Thus, this added more proof to the theory that Oliver was the same England as this Arthur Kirkland.

The certificates and degrees also read the same name "Arthur Kirkland". And in all of the other photographs that changed quality with time, this Arthur Kirkland, the blonde, green-eyed Englishman on BBC was in every one of them. And he had barely aged at all. This baffled Alexi. "These people that call themselves the countries must be immortal or something. They have to be, or they just age very slowly." For a long time she sat and thought about this, then, a crazy hypothesis entered her mind. Well, at least she thought it was crazy, but was it possible that these people were the personifications of the countries? Were they the countries…as people? It was crazy, but it was very well possible. That would explain why they didn't age and didn't die. But there was no way of knowing for sure.

Adamant to prove her theory, she started to search for more evidence. She could easily have turned on the computer, but she wasn't familiar with the advanced technology, so she didn't want to turn it on and break it. Instead, she opened the drawers. She felt disrespectful about going through someone else's things, however, she was able to convince herself not to feel so bad by recalling that Oliver had said they were allowed anywhere. Plus, she had evidence to find. She opened one of the desk drawers, and on the very top was a thick journal labeled "2055". She took it out, and when she did, something fell out of it. She picked it up off the ground. It was a photograph, a selfie to be exact. Sitting on a bench at some beautiful park was Arthur, and next to him was another man, dressed in designer clothes, with wavy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, as well as a beret atop his head. It was Francis. He was leaning against Arthur, and they were both smiling. That was one of the few pictures she actually saw the Englishman smile. He had a nice smile.

She turned it over and read the caption, "Francis and I. Paris, France. February 14th, 2049." Underneath the caption, there was one final phrase squeezed in, "The last picture we took before everything changed forever."

She opened the diary and started to read it. Some of the sentences she read were as follows:

 _January 1st , 2055: "The war is over, but nothing will ever be the same. Everything is decimated. Resources have all but run now. There's nothing left but death and ruin…_

 _January 3rd , 2055: "France is still in a coma, idiot. I don't know if he's going to be okay. I haven't gone to see him. He hates me… I haven't heard from anyone…"_

 _January 5th , 2055: "Italy is in control everything. He's calling himself Luciano. He runs the world now. No one is powerful enough to go against him. Or brave enough. He's gone mad._

 _January 8th , 2055: "France was discharged from the hospital today. I went to see him. He didn't say anything to me. He sat at his table and smoked a cigarette. He looked so tired… He didn't even move when I hugged him goodbye…"_

 _January 25th , 2055: "The war ended a month ago, I still haven't heard from anyone. Luciano's power continues to grow…"_

 _February 1st , 2055: "There was a revolt, and now no one is allowed to communicate with each other unless authorized to do so by Luciano. If they ignore these rules, his secret police will kill them. Yes, he has a secret police. He's ruling the world like a dictator."_

 _February 8th , 2055: "I'm having strange thoughts and dreams lately, I'm hearing voices…"_

 _March 7th , 2055: "Something is happening me…I think I'm going insane. I'm not strong enough to live in this world."_

 _April 3rd , 2055: "I had a mental breakdown today. I let out all of the emotions I had been holding in. I broke the mirror in the bathroom and sliced up my fist pretty bad."_

 _April 4th , 2055: "I'm insane. I let him out…my dark side. Now, he's the new me. Call me Oliver."_

* * *

There was a knock on the door, Alexi slammed the book closed and put it back in the drawer. She turned her gaze back to the door. Aeris and Anika entered.

"There you are," Aeris said.

"Yes, we were looking for you." Anika added.

"Hi." Alexi said lamely.

"Are you okay?" Anika asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, totally fine. So, uh, what did you guys find?"

They heard the door open downstairs, "Dearies~" Oliver sing-songed, "I'm home!"

"We'll talk later," Aeris said, "Come on."


	7. Meeting an Old Friend

Chapter 7: Meeting an "Old Friend

"Yeah, yeah, fine, totally fine. So, uh, what did you guys find?"

They heard the door open downstairs, "Dearies~" Oliver sing-songed, "I'm home!"

"We'll talk later," Aeris said, "Come on." They headed towards the stairs, and walked down them. Oliver was in the living room, and he was supporting a taller form. The other man was wearing a purple shirt that was unbuttoned on the top, revealing a hairy chest that none of the girls wanted to see. He had his hand other hand pressed against his side, and there was a red substance that looked like blood. He had ratted long, dirty blonde hair and tired, dull blue eyes, as well as scruff on his face.

"This is Francois," Oliver quickly introduced the guest, "Now, we must be off, I need to tend his bullet wound." He disappeared down the hallway, leading Francois to the bathroom.

"That looks like Francis." Alexi said, when they vanished down the hallway, "In fact it probably is."

"With a name like Francois, for sure." Aeris agreed.

Anika nodded.

-xXx-

* * *

Oliver closed the door behind him, and set Francois down on the toilet. Then, he kneeled down and got the first-aid from the cupboard under the sink. He set it on the counter, and then turned and faced Francois.

"Who zee 'ell are zhey?"

"Language, Francois! That's not important right now. What's important is you taking off your shirt so I can have a look at that wound."

"I will not take it off until you tell me who zhey are."

"My goodness, cupcake, you are quite stubborn, aren't you! They're my guests. Some young ladies I found walking in the rain last night. They were dressed in summer clothes, and they were wet and cold so I brought them home. They're quite darling and polite."

"Why are zhey out in zee rain in summer clozhes? Zhat's stupid."

"They aren't from around. And don't insult them, please. They're my guests."

Francois huffed.

"Now please, sweetheart, remove your shirt so I can have a look at your bullet wound."

The Frenchman slowly started to unbutton his top, just to get under the Englishman's skin.

"My goodness, darling, please speed it up a bit. I am very worried and this isn't helping."

Eventually, he slid his arms out of his shirt, and threw it in a heap on Oliver's bathroom floor. Now Oliver was able to get a good look at it. The blood was sticky as it was starting to dry, and it had soaked partially onto his abdomen and back. Oliver soaked a cloth under warm water.

"This is probably going to sting a little." Oliver warned, wringing out the towel before putting it against Francois' skin. The Frenchman hissed.

"I'm so sorry, dearie." Oliver apologized as he cleaned off the blood. Now, he could clearly see the wound. "It did a little more than just nicked darling; it took out a chunk of your skin."

Francois shrugged.

Ollie ran the cloth under the hot water until the water ran clean, wrung it out and then let it dry. After that, he put some disinfectant on the wound and carefully snitched it together, using his vast knowledge of stitching, embroidering, and sewing to sew it cleanly. Then, he took a bandage and wrapped it around Francois abdomen.

"Happy now, Maman?" Francois snorted.

"Yes, much better. Although now it's your hair that's bothering me, it's quite the mess. It's so greasy and knotted; I don't even want to try to brush it."

"You're one to talk. You are saying zhat my 'air's a mess? You should look at yours." He ruffled it with a rough hand, "Zee only zhing zhat changed is zee color."

"Hey! Stop it you. I can't do anything about that." Oliver laughed, "I'm washing your hair though, sweetheart. You have to let me. No debate, my dear." Oliver's tone was sweet, but threatening, with an "I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-do-what-I-say" subtext.

Francois knew better than to argue with Oliver when he got like this. He was still stubborn as all h*ll. The Frenchman huffed. "Fine." He grumbled.

Ollie smiled, "Good. This won't take long, I promise."

-xXx-

* * *

The girls were sitting on the couches in Oliver's den, talking excitedly about the discoveries they had made. Soon, the Brit came into the room, supporting Francois. He looked a little better than before, his torso was wrapped in bandages and his wavy blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail with lose fringe at the front. Oliver sat him down on the same couch as Alexi and Anika, and Alexi scooted closer to the other girl, determined to put as much of a gap between her and the stranger as she could. He slouched in his seat, head downcast.

"I'm going to grab you a clean shirt, pumpkin, I doubt my guests want to see your hairy chest. In the mean time, why don't you get to know each other? I'll be back, one moment." Ollie laid a hand briefly on his shoulder before he disappeared up the stairs.

When he had gone, he studied each girl in turn with his tired, dull blue eyes. His gaze made them all uncomfortable, and Aeris thought he looked like a creeper.

"Do any of you 'ave a cigarette?" He asked. He had a very thick French accent.

"No."

"Sorry, I don't smoke."

Anika shook her head.

He cursed under his breath.

"Did 'e tell you where zee alco'ol is?" He asked a second question.

The girls responded with the same answer of "No" as before.

He huffed and then coughed.

Silence.

"So, you're Francis?" Alexi asked awkwardly, breaking the white noise.

"Francois, actually." He corrected in a slightly snobbish tone, "I was Francis."

Rude.

"Yeah, that's what I meant..." Alexi muttered under her breath.

"Oliver's talked a lot about you." Anika said, "He seems to be pretty fond of you."

Francois shrugged, "'E mentioned you once or twice. Said 'e had guests." His voice was nonchalant and almost monotone, and there seemed to be a certain sadness within it. It was a tone that indicated that he had given up. "Zhough 'e failed to tell me who you were or where zee 'ell you came from." He was clearly disapproved, "All I know is zhat you're not from around and zhat you are simple, normal girls. You clearly 'aven't gone mad like all zee rest of us 'ere. Which surprises moi." He said.

"When Oliver said we aren't from around, he meant we really aren't from anywhere around. We're from Ontario, in 2016." Alex explained.

This caught Francois' attention. "Zee past? Before everyzhing plunged into 'ell?" He asked curiously.

"It's not as bad as this, but it's on the verge of h*ll. Capitals still stand, each country runs it's own, strong alliances still exist. But it still kinda sucks. Resources are slowly running out, terrorism is on the rise-but it isn't completely decimated." Aeris explained.

"I'd razher be zhere zhen 'ere." Francois commented dryly.

Oliver came down the stairs carrying a long-sleeved violet v-neck. "Here you go, love." He handed the shirt to Francois, and the man slipped into it.

"I'm going to go get started on dinner now. You all continue to get to know each other." And with that, Oliver vanished to the kitchen.

When he was gone, Anika turned and looked back at Francois.

"You seem sad," she said to him, "I think you need a hug." She got up and made her way toward him.

"No, zhat's no nece-" Anika's thin arms wrapped around him. He froze, before awkwardly patting her on the back. After a few moments, she let go of him.

"I hope you feel a little better now." She said softly.

All Francois replied with was, "Merci..." Then he said softly to himself, "Just like petit Mathieu..."

When Alexi hear him she automatically thought, " _He must be referring to Matthew William's on Oliver's office wall..."_

They continued to talk until Oliver called them for dinner.


	8. War Memoirs

Chapter 8: War Memoirs

The quintet was eating quietly when Aeris broke the silence. "Oliver?"

"Yes dearie?"

"Could you fill us in a bit on how your world ended up like this...And what exactly is currently going on? We found some information, but we'd like to hear it from someone who experienced it first hand."

"How did you find information?"

"The newspaper headlines that were in the library." Aeris answered.

"Oh, yes those. Of course I can fill you in. As you've already found out, there was a war. It started in 2049, and ended seven months ago on Christmas day in 2054, leaving decimation and ruin behind it. There were barely any alliances, and the alliances that were were shaky and unreliable. Only one alliance remained relatively strong throughout the entire war, America and Canada. The rest of the alliances withered away as the war progressed. Eventually, it was every nation for themselves. We called it world war three. Because it was indeed a world war. Everyone was at war with everyone else. Friends, relationships, families...they were all but shattered."

* * *

 _"I'm sorry, Britain, but you're gonna have to leave. I don't want to shoot you...but I'm not afraid to."_

 _Matthew...sweet little Matthew...why did this have to happen to him...why did nuclear bombs have to be dropped on Ontario..._

 _"Britain, you need to go." I turned, I was surrounded by the Canadian and US armies, and America and Canada were at the front, both pointing guns at me._

 _"America? You too?"_

 _"Mattie's my brother. If he wants you to leave, then you have to leave. Can't you tell we don't want you here? You broke our trust, and you betrayed our alliance to you. Again. Trying to get that back is senseless. Now, you're our enemy, and it's too late for forgiveness." America's voice was cold. There was no sadness or remorse in the words spoken. The war, the lost resources, the hostility around the world..they're so young, they don't know how to properly deal with this...they don't consider the consequences. They react on impulse...based mainly on emotion. They're too young..._

 _"D**mit...d**mit why...you're both so young...why did this have to happen to you..."_

 _"We don't want your pity. Shoot him Al, we can't have him crying on the battlefield like some teenaged girl." Canada's voice was bitter. The most bitter I had ever heard. This wasn't my little Matthew...this wasn't my little Alfred..._

 _"Britain, you have 10 seconds to leave before I open fire." America said._

 _I held up my hands in surrender._

 _"I'll leave. Fine. I'll go..." Just be careful...my little boys..._

* * *

Oliver had trailed off again, his eyes had started to grow misty, and tears were starting to fall.

"Ollie? Don't get upset, calme-toi!" He had an arm around the Brit's shoulder, and had pulled him into his chest. "Merde! Why do you 'ave to go and upset 'im like zhat? Can't you see 'ow difficult zhis is for 'im!" Francois said sharply, voice under toned in fear.

"No...No," Ollie sniffled, "It's okay, dearie. It's just hard to relive the memories. But I can deal with it. I feel better talking about it anyway. And please refrain from cursing, my dear, I don't want to keep reminding you." Francois let go of him and he continued.

"It was a war over resources. Resources ran out all over the world and America and China called off their trade agreement, which disrupted our entire global trade network. Poverty and famine spread across the entire world. We began to fight over control for the few remaining territories with left over resources.

We bombed one another's capitals, determined to weaken each other. Most of us lost our moral senses, and became ruthless slaughterers, dropping bombs, sending nukes, ordering our military units to kill anyone who got in our way. We wanted the resources for our people and our people alone. We didn't care about anyone else.

It reached the point that people within our own nations were fighting each other. There were riots, street fights, gun violence, and massacre. Hysteria was high, everyone was afraid that their home would be the next target. People started to go mad. We would destroy each other.

There was no UN to solve this. There was too much fighting and hatred. It seemed that no one would emerge as a victor. Everyone began to lose hope. The capitals were destroyed and nations were beyond control. Everyone had been driven mad by grief, anger, hate, greed, and hopelessness. There were no safe places anywhere. The air was thick with the reek of death, smoke, violence and bloodshed.

We, as nations were not strong enough to survive in this world, and we began to go mad. Canada was among the first. The destruction in Ontario and in the entire nation was too much for sweet little Matthew to bear..."

He trailed off once more, and the girls felt his pain and grief shoot them through the hearts. Canada was their home...

"Wh-when you say that "we, as nations..." What do you mean? Do you represent your nations? Are you diplomats or military leaders?" Anika asked shyly.

"We are the nations. We are their personifications. What happens to our nations and people is automatically reflected on us. For example, if our people go mad, we go mad. If two countries become a commonwealth, the two personifications get married. Our capitals are our hearts...if they get attacked, we have a heart attack. As a result, we age much slower. We heal twice as fast, but scar easier, because it's history marked upon our bodies. And we die when our country dissolves. Does that make sense?" Ollie explained.

The girls nodded.

"...Anyway, nations started to go insane. We were not strong enough to survive, so we changed. Not all of us, but most of us. Some of us changed so much that they forgot who they were supposed to be. The destruction of the world changed them all to insane, broken, hopeless, sociopathic killers. I was among the few who were able to hold on until the end.

I tried to preserve what I could. I tried to rekindle hope in my people. I tried to form alliances with countries who hadn't fully given up hope. But there weren't any. Everyone had either given up or was too weak to do anything. And...a small part of me started to give up as well. Because I know I failed." Emotion was prominent in Ollie's voice as he narrated the sad story.

"Time passed, and the war ended on a stalemate. Everyone was left in destruction and ruin. At least...we thought it was everyone. There was one country who stood out among the rest of us...Italy.

He took control of every nation, establishing himself as the king. Everyone was too weak to protest. So we appeased him. He promised to fix everything. He did manage to fix a couple of things, but he ruled as a ruthless, paranoid dictator. A lot of us didn't approve of his ways. There was a rebellion. It failed. They were slaughtered. Now, he's put restrictions on everything. He's forbidden any nations to communicate in fear of another rebellion. I'm afraid I'm risking everyone's life by housing Francois. He has a network of secret police in every country, to pick off everyone breaking the law or disagreeing with him. And for this I am sorry...

...I would say now that everything is better but worse. At least we're under control now...but that's not the point. We're under his control. After Italy took over...that was when I started to go mad. But even so, I know I am stronger than I used to be. However, since Italy took over, since the war began, I wish it never happened. I wish the world could go back to the way it was. But at the same time...I don't want to give up this power I have. I am stronger than Arthur ever was..." He trailed off again, before continuing, "This is a mad world, my dears. I'm afraid you're in danger. Which is why you must listen to everything I say. I want to protect you, see. I have to. Because I still believe everything will get better. I still believe this world has a chance and I must protect the heroines that will help me attain that dream."

"Heroines? What do you mean?" Alexi asked, concerned.

"That, my dear, is a conversation for another time. Now, it looks like everyone's done, so I am going to go get dessert." Without another word, he got up, collected the dishes, and departed.

"Heroines?" Alexi looked at her friends for explanation, but they were as confused as she was.

She looked at Francois, "Do you know what he means?"

"'E zhinks zhere iz still 'ope. 'E's an idiot. Zee world 'as no chance of going to back to zee way it was. It's beyond repair."

"Does he think we're the ones to save it?" Alexi wondered.

"'Ow should I know. If zhat's what 'e means, 'e's setting 'imself up for disappointment. No one can fix it. It's too late. 'E's an idiot. By now 'e should know zhat optimism gets you nowhere."

 _"I still believe this world everything will get better. I still believe this world has a chance..."_

In her mind Alexi could not help but pity the Englishman.


	9. Breaking Rules May Cause Death Part 1

Chapter 9: Breaking Rules May Cause Death Part 1/2

 _ **A/N: Finally got around to updating this! I am busy with "Harbors of Our Own" but hopefully now I can give you guys more of this too! These updates will be slow, but I have planned this story, so you will get them when I finish them. I can't exactly tell you when I'll post them, but I will post them occasionally (or maybe more often, who knows).**_

* * *

Alexi tossed and turned. The discussion at dinner and the evidence the three had analyzed earlier left her feeling uneasy, confused, and nervous. They had been summoned by a confimred pyscho that was a cannibalistic, and emotionally unstabe murderer who thought that they were some kind of heroines, to a war-zone full of crazies, secret police and a 21st-century dictator that ruled the world.

She wanted to go home. She missed her own, normal world. She missed her cozy room in her parents house in Ontario. She missed her parents, her labradoodle, and her siblings and her family and other friends. _God, I just want to go home...I want to get out of this terrible place and away from this pyscho Brit. I'm no heroine...what the h*ll does he expect from us!?_

A draft passed through the room and she shivered, scooting closer to Anika. She pulled her bedcovers up to her nose. She felt totally exposed and completely unsafe. Another draft passed around her and she shuddered again. It was so cold in this room. She listened to the silence, and then realized the window was open.

 _Seriously, what the crap...this wasn't open when I went to bed. Did freakin' Oliver come in here while we were sleeping...creeper..._

She folded the covers back and got out of bed, walking across the cold floor to the window. She started to pull it closed, when she heard a scream. She looked out the window. In the dim moonlight, she saw a hooded figure, and another one. The hooded figure stepped back, and the other one crumpled to the ground, next to another heap that could have only been another person. In the light she saw what looked like a glinting silver blade caked with blood.

"I said I am not housing any other nations. Why didn't you listen? Why did you have to go and press the matter and upset me? Now I've gotten my lawn dirty, and my hands too. Shame. You have paid the cosequence now. Maybe you should have read the "no trespassing" sign..." she recognized Ollie's chilling voice immediately. And it didn't take her long to realize she had just witnessed a murder.

"Secret police, you really are quite the nuisance aren't you..." the Brit tutted.

Too shocked, too terrified to make a sound, she quickly pulled the curtains over the window. Then, she curled up in a ball in the corner next to her bed. She was shaking. She rocked back and forth muttering, "This is not happening...this is not happening. I did not just witness this, I did not just witness this...this is all a dream...just a dream...just a crazy, bad dream. This is not happening, this is not happening...none of this is real...none of this is real...this is not happening...it's a dream, a dream, a dream...just a bad bad dream..." She was too shocked...too terrified...too paranoid...to sleep. But at the same time, she really wanted to sleep...to escape this H*ll. She would go to sleep and open her eyes, and everything would go back to normal. But there was no way in heck her paranoia and fear would let sleep happen. She pressed her eyelids together, trying to force the memory out of her head.

Suddenly, a voice cut in to her thoughts. "Alex?" It was a loud whisper, and it scared the crap out of her, and caused her to jump.

"Alex, are you okay, what are you doing in the corner?" It was just Aeris, she had gotten out of bed and walked over to her. Alexi let out a deep breath of relief. But when she started to talk she stuttered.

"I...I..."

"Calm, down." Aeris put her arms around her, "...Oh sweetie, you're shaking...are you okay?"

Alex shook her head and melted into Aeris's arms. Her presence and touch soothed the smaller girl. She stayed like that for a long while, and slowly began to calm down.

"What happened that scared you so bad?"

"Oliver. I saw him murder someone outside. I heard him say secret police. But it was terrifying."

"Oh darling, I can't imagine how awful that was. But you have to understand it was secret police. They murder innocent people. They deserve to die. You know how terrible they are, history major."

Alexi nodded slowly, forcing a ghost of a smile. But then she frowned. "But they were just doing their job though...they got murdered for doing what they were supposed to."

"But they're still secret police...who imprison and kill inocents, like I said. With them dead that's two less murderers in the world."

"That's true...except we're staying in the same house with a murderer!" Alexi replied, fear edged in her voice.

"He said he wouldn't hurt us if we don't upset him. You know, he probably killed those secret police to protect us."

"Maybe, but we upset him earlier when we asked him about the war. And he's insane! We're probably his next vict-"

"Shh, shh...you're gonna wake Anika, honey, look..." They turned and looked back at the bed. The heap that was Anika was sleeping soundly, breathing slowly, dead to the world. "Everything's fine, alright? I'm sure of it. But would it make you feel better if we went and talked to Ollie?'

"What, no! He might still be upset! We don't want to catch him when he's upset!"

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and heard quiet singing.

 _Penny lane is in my ears and in my eyes_

 _There beneath the blue suburban skies_

 _I sit, and meanwhile back..._

 _Penny lane is in my ears and in my eyes_

 _There beneath the blue suburban skies_

 _Penny Lane_

"He sounds sane right now. If talking to him will make you feel better, then we should."

"But what if he gets upset that I saw and kills me next!?"

"Darling, I'm sure it's fine."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the doorknob turning. They froze. Ollie peeked in.

"Oh, my dears...why are you up? It's quite late don't you think?" He asked.

"Alex just got spooked, that's all." Aeris quickly explained.

"She did? Poor thing. Alexi, darling, what scared you?"

"Umm...uhh..."

"As you can see, she's still pretty frazzled." Aeris justified.

"Hmm, I see. Well, love, you don't have to talk about it. But I assure you, there isn't anything to be afraid of. I'm headed off to bed, I'm quite tired. No secret police or anyone else will try to bother you tonight, I promise. You're safe. Goodnight now, my dears, sweet dreams." And with that, he closed the door and started down the hall still singing:

 _Penny lane is in my ears and in my eyes_

 _There beneath the blue suburban skies_

 _Penny Lane..._

As she listened to him leave, Alexi couldn't help but think to herself that that was too happy of a song for such a dark, chilling individual like Oliver Kirkland.

-xXx-

The next morning dawned grim and grey. Chill came in through the window, and the scent of rain filled the outside world. It was foggy, and it gave the war-torn London an ominous, depressive look. Anika sighed as she peered out the glass. As usual, she was the first of the trio up. It was quiet this morning. She wanted to sit down and write but she had no inspiration or motivation at the moment. So instead, she quietly opened the bedroom door, and walked to the restroom. She did what she needed to, and took a warm cloth to her face, before she walked back out and headed down the creaky stairs.

Oliver looked up from the couch. "Good morning, poppet." He said.

"Good morning," Anika replied.

"Here," he patted the spot on the couch beside him, "Why don't you come join me?"

Okay." She cautiously sat down beside him, being sure to leave space in between the two of them.

He set his teacup down on the table, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"N-no, I'm okay right now. You don't have to get up, thank you though."

"Of course. Just let me know if you would like anything. I was going to make breakfast, if you have a preference for something?"

"Pancakes?" Anika asked.

"Sounds good to me."

"Do you want any help with them?"

"Oh, no, no." Oliver answered swiftly, "You just sit here. I don't want to put you to work, you're my guest."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Positive. I insist that you stay here."

"Okay."

"Oh, I just remembered...before I forget again, I have something for you. Stay here." He got up and walked over to a wooden drawer piece in the hall, with a plant on it. He opened the drawer and took something out. He returned with it and handed it to her. It was a dagger.

"Wh-what's this for?"

"When I met you on the street two days ago, I couldn't help but notice you were the only one without some sort of weapon. So you can use this."

Thank you." Anika blushed.

"Of course. You have to have a weapon on you in a world like this. Also, do you know if Alexi has a preferance of weapon, I need to find her a better one. Pepper spray is only effective for defense, not killing."

"Killing...?" Anika asked worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry darling! You shouldn't have to kill someone but there's still a chance you might."

"I uh...okay..."

"Anyway, ignore that...does she have a preference of weapon?"

"She seems to like using things she can stab or hit people with."

"So a sword, knife, club, bat, or hammer or something then. I have plenty of those, however, my swords are all heavy and rusted. I do happen to have a sledgehammer though...Anyway, I'm off to make breakfast, just shout if you need anything." And with that, he was gone.

-xXx-

"Girls, I have to go out again today. I have a few more errands to run. I didn't quite finish with them yesterday because I had to take care of Francois. I'll be out this morning, though I shouldn't be gone much longer than that. Francois will probably sleep for most of the day. He's in my room, just to let you know. Anyway, the same

rules apply, you're allowed anywhere but the locked room and my bedroom." Ollie announced this whilst the girls were eating berry pancakes after finishing his own. "I'm going to leave in a bit but i'm going to put in a load of laundry first. Do you want me to wash your clothes hanging in the bathroom?"

"Yes please!" Alexi replied quickly, "Not that I don't love wearing your old clothes, but I would like my own back."

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Oliver giggled, "Anyway, I'm going to go take care of that now." With that, he departed from the kitchen. Alexi glared after him.

"Why are you glaring?" Anika asked.

"I really don't like him." she replied bitterly.

"He's gonna lend you a sledgehammer..." Anika said.

"Really?" Her face lit up for a second before resuming it's normal frown, "Well, I'd prefer a sword."

Anika and Aeris chuckled, amused.

-xXx-

Oliver left around eleven o'clock. After seeing him out the door and ensuring he was gone, Aeris turned to her friends, "So we found out a lot about this world and the war yesterday, but I'm still curious about Ollie and the personified nations. I know there's quite a bit of information about himself that he's not telling us, and i'd like to find out what it is. Additionally, as you know, I think I've found our ticket back home, but I would like to search around more. I haven't gotten the amount of information I am satisfied with."

"So, what are you proposing?" Alexi asked.

A mischevious grin curled across Aeris's mouth.

"No...you're not thinking that..."

"That we go in the locked room? Of course thar's what I'm thinking. Think about how much evidence and vital information could actually be behind that door!"

"B-but Ollie said not to..." Anika said softly.

"That's a terrible idea! It's gonna get us all killed!" Alex yelped.

"Only if he finds out."

"Wh-what if Francois wakes up, finds out, and tells him!?" Anika fretted.

"He won't because he doesn't care about anything." Aeris replied.

"No. H*ll no! This is a stupid idea! There is no way in h*ll I am going in there!" Alex exclaimed.

"It'll be fine." Aeris reassured, "We'll get in and get out before he gets home, then we'll close and lock it again and he'll never know. We'll just keep what we find to ourselves."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Anika said, "We're taking advantage of Ollie's hospitality by doing that..."

Aeris shrugged, "He won't ever know. But whatever, if you don't wanna go then don't, but I'm still going to."

"There is no way I'm letting go in there alone! Who knows what's in there." Anika said.

Alex huffed, "Well, if you're both going on this suicide mission so am I. But if Ollie kills us, it's your fault Aeris."

"Fair. But I doubt that's gonna happen."

"Okay..." Alex replied, uncertainty prominent in her voice. _One of the smartest people I know just came up with the dumbest idea in the history of dumb ideas._

-xXx-

The girls made their way back upstairs. They changed into some comfortable day clothes that they found in England's nerd closet, and crept passed Ollie's room, where they heard the sound of soft snoring.

"Good, he's still asleep." Alex said, "But I'm still really scared about this. It's a really dumb idea Aeris."

"It'll be fine." she reassured, seeming matter-of-fact, but Alex thought she sensed a slight bit of fear in her voice.

Aeris examined the lock. "Okay, this should not be too hard. Do either of you have a bobby pin?"

Alex begrudingly took out the pin that was holding back her loose fringe.

"Here."

"Thank ya'." she pulled it apart, and started working the lock. After a few minutes, the door unlocked, "Come on guys." she said. Anika and Alex squeezed each others' hands before following after an eager Aeris. After entering, Anika shut the door behind them.

"It's hecka dark," Alex commented, "I can't see anything."

"One sec." Aeris turned on the flashlight on her phone.

"Stairs?" Anika observed, "This must be the attic then. Gosh...I hope this doesn't end up like _Sleeping Beauty."_

"I highly doubt we're gonna prick our finger on a spindle and fall into an eternal sleep." Alex said, "Though I'd rather die pricking my finger instead of being stabbed or poisoned by a crazy Englishman though."

"Alex, we'll be in and out before he's even home, don't worry." Aeris reassured for about the fourth time, "Come on." With that, she started up the creaking wooden stairs, leading the way into the unknown.

"Now I wish I would have brought something to hit things with..." Alex said as her and Anika followed Aeris.

The pink-haired girl stopped at the top of the staircase. "There's another locked door here." She worked the bobby bed into the dusty lock, "Alright, got it. Here's your bobby pin, Alex." the girl took the bobby pin and put it in her pocket.

"Alright, let's see what's behind this door." Aeris took a deep breath before shining her light into the room.

"Well?" Alex pressed.

"This room hasn't been used in several months. It looks like there's just a bunch of furniture and mirrors."

"So coming up here was a waste of time?"

"I don't think so," Aeris replied, "We haven't looked around, come on. We might be able to find clues in here." She walked into the room, followed by the other two girls.

"It's really dark, we should be careful we don't-whoa!" THUMP. Alexi was cut off when she fell over something.

"Darling, if you let yourself get hurt, I'm going to punch you." Aeris said.

"Are you okay?" Anika asked.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, I tripped over an old chair and fell on the floor." She got up, "I'm okay. Uggh. If it wasn't so freaking dark I could actually see where I'm going."

"Hmm, I doubt the light works since this house is so old, but maybe there's a window?" Anika said. She turned on her own phone flashlight, "Oh, there's one over there." she carefully maneuvered her way through the clutter and walked across to the window. She opened the old, dusty curtains, coughing as the particles went into the air, and bright sunlight began to stream in through the window.

"Well I was right," Alexi said, looking around. They looked around them, there were old mirrors and furniture all around them.

"Come on," Aeris said, "Let's look around."

They split up in three different parts of the room.

Anika was drawn to a painting on one of the walls. It was a dusty, faded, old painting, that looked like it was from the seventeenth or eighteenth century. The glass on the frame had been broken, and there was a huge hole where glass had previously been. The painting itself had been slashed down the middle, and the canvas hung loosely. Anika reached caustiously and held the torn piece back up. It was a portrait that depicted two men, and two young boys. The shorter man had messy blonde hair, and green eyes, he was standing next to the other man, who was a bit taller, with shoulder-length blonde hair pulled back in a pontytail. They were dressed nicely, the taller one in light blue, and the shorter one in deep read. They were each holding a blonde child, who were obviously brothers, both wearing white gowns with big red bows.

"This looks like Arthur and Francis." she said to herself.

Then she remembered. _This must have been slashed after one of the wars during the colonization period...of course. That means the children must be America and Canada. And they were a family at one point. But then the wars broke them up. Of course. That's so sad..._

-xXx-

Alexi examined the pile of mirrors. There were different types, of all shapes and sizes. And every single one of them was broken. Broken the same way as the one she had seen in the bathroom. It honestly creeped her out.

"Jeez, this guy has a problem with mirrors. They either creep him out, or he just hates his reflection. Either of those make sense."

"Hey, come check this out!" Aeris called from a corner of the room."

Alex got up from the pile of mirrors, and sidestepped around the furniture, making her way over to where Aeris was.

-xXx-

"What is it?"

"An old trunk."

Anika and Alex bent down beside her as she opened it. Inside were letters and old papers, a parasol, and old clothes.

Alexi took out a pile of letters, and started to look at dates, whilst Aeris examined clothing, which consisted mostly of children's clothes, minus the long red coat that could fit Oliver. Anika dug through it. Then she pulled something out of the chest. It was a tiny, old nightgown that had once been white, sporting a large red bow.

"This looks just like the one in that painting on the wall." she said. That was when her eyes noticed something else. An old wooden soldier. She also found a book of bedtime stories.

"This stuff must have belonged to America." she said.

"Huh?" Alex questioned.

"Alfred F. Jones."

"Oh, that's right." Alex replied.

"Well, clearly, England, Oliver, Arthur-whatever you wanna call him, clearly he is a sentimental person. Why else would he keep all this stuff? This room is full of reminents of history."

"Yes, I noticed that too." Alex emphasized.

"That's probably why he doesn't want us in here." Anika said, "Because the past hurts. That old broken, ripped painting is of him, France, America and Canada. They were a family, but then the wars broke them apart."

"And all these letters...most of them are love letters. From people that are gone and dead. Like Queen Elizabeth I. I also saw a couple that were addressed to him from Francis. They're all reminents of things and people he's lost...some how or another."

"Well crap." Anika said.

"Crap is right." Alex added.

"Okay, this was a dumb idea." Aeris said, "Let's get out. Now." They started to scramble and put everything back, and then nearly fell over each other and the furniture, trying to get out as quickly as possible. They ran down the stairs, closing the door behind them. When they reached the bottom, they through the door open and froze.

There was Ollie, standing in front of them, hands behind his back.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. The brats who can't follow my simple rules. You know I...I...I honestly feel so bretrayed right now...heehee..." He was choking back tears, and his eyes were beginning to change colors, "I granted you my hospitality...I saved you from the streets...I even trusted you for a while there...and this...this is how you thank me..." tears were springing from his eyes, "By breaking the simple rules I laid out for you? I can't believe this... Well, a crime like this simply can't go unpunished." He slowly pulled his left hand from behind his back. There was a butcher knife in it. "I'm so sorry...but now you have to pay the price." He moved forward to strike them, and they veered out of the way and took off running.


	10. Breaking Rules May Cause Death Part 2

Chapter 10: Breaking Rules May Cause Death, Part 2/2

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. The brats who can't follow my simple rules. You know I...I...I honestly feel so bretrayed right now...heehee..." He was choking back tears, and his eyes were beginning to change colors, "I granted you my hospitality...I saved you from the streets...I even trusted you for a while there...and this...this is how you thank me..." tears were springing from his eyes, "By breaking the simple rules I laid out for you? I can't believe this... Well, a crime like this simply can't go unpunished." He slowly pulled his left hand from behind his back. There was a butcher knife in it. "I'm so sorry...but now you have to pay the price." He moved forward to strike them, and they veered out of the way and took off running, trying not to trip on the steps.

Fear clawed its way slowly through the girls' cores and panic rose in their chests as they ran to escape the wrath of the mad englishman. The blood pounded in their ears as they flew out the door, slamming it in his face behind them.

"Come back here, poppets! Running won't help you escape~" he sing-songed as he followed them.

They made their way down the hall on the top floor. They ran passed a table in the hall, which Alexi bumped herself on, cursing as she looked behind her, at the gaining Englishman. Her hand was firmly latched with Aeris's, and Aeris practically dragged Anika behind them as they tried to escape.

They knocked the little table onto the floor, spilling the vase that rested on top of it, and breaking the framed picture beside it. Aeris picked up the picture, hurrying the other girls along, before turning, and chucking the broken frame with all her might at the man, making sure to put a spin in the throw. The edged of the frame thwacked him in the head.

"Oww!" he yelped, "Eek! My nice rug how dare you!" His swirling purple and pink orbs began to swirl faster, and he glared in the direction of the young women.

The girls ignored him, using his distraction as an oppurtunity to go into one of the guest rooms. They slammed and locked the door, trying to barricade it with a desk chair, and anything else they could possibly use.

"Okay, that was a bad idea!" Aeris exclaimed.

"No sh*t Sherlock!" Alexi growled, her body shaking, "He's trying to KILL us! And d**mit he f**king will! We are so screwed! You are brilliant Aeris!"

Anika did not say anything, she was tembling.

The two shaking girls tried to comfort each other, while Aeris paced nervously.

"He'll be here in a few moments. Okay...okay...dumb idea...this was a dumb idea."

"Weapons!" Alex exclaimed, "We need weapons to defend ourselves if he finds us in here!"

"Whatever w-we d-do...w-we c-can't let ourselves be c-cornered!" Anika said.

They got up and began to search frantically for something to use.

"We need to come up with a counterattack!" Alex said, determined.

"Yes, you're right! You're right! A counter attack!" Aeris replied, breathing heavy as she continued to pace and tap her hand against her pant leg.

"Guys..." Anika said in a small voice, "H-how? H-he's w-way stronger than us! He's an adult male! Not to mention a nation! They have to be really strong! He'll get the upper hand for sure!"

"There's three of us and one of him." Alex retorted, "We have strength in numbers. Also, he is a pretty small male, if I might add."

Aeris nodded. "Right, weapons." She began to search frantically.

"Here Anika!" she tossed the brunette a curtain rod from the closet, and then drew the knife she suddenly remembered she had. Alexi grabbed a fire iron, and then unclipped the pepper spray from her back pocket.

"I'm going to spray him with this, and then while he's on the ground with burning eyes, Anika, you hit him as hard as you can with the rod. And Aeris, I trust you can handle that knife pretty well!" Alex ordered.

They grouped together a few paces back from the door. They heard Ollie's footsteps and eerie, sing-songy voice echoing across the hall as he came after them.

"I know you're here, poppets~ Come out, come out! I'm not fancying a game of hide and seek right now!" his eyes were rapidly swirling now, "I'm going to find you~and when I do...I am going to make you look so much prettier with little knife of mine, heehee~!" Then, Oliver fell completely silent.

The girls were also dead silent, eyes glued on the door, the only sounds between them all being their breath.

"Not a word." Aeris hissed.

Suddenly, a loud knock hit the door.

The girls flinched, and Anika had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

"I think I have found you~and my my, you've already trapped yourselves for me. That's so nice of you~!" The doorknob started to twisted rapidly, and a loud banging sound was heard as Ollie tried to force his way into the room.

Tears started to form in Anika's eyes. She couldn't do this...she wasn't ready...what if this plan back-fired...what if it didn't work! What if they were in the final minutes of their lives at this moment...

The banging against the door continued, at it seemed to be getting louder.

Alexi, though she tried to convince herself that she was brave, had to force back the fear that enveloped her entire being.

Aeris was rapidly tapping her feet.

That was when the sound of the lock giving way was heard, and Ollie forced the door open.

The girls stayed put, and their adrenaline continued to surge.

The chair blockaded his entry.

"Oh! You barricaded the door! Clever. But not clever enough. He shoved himself into the door with all his might, and the chair broke with the force, permitting his entry.

Alex did not waste a second. The moment he was in, she aimed and pressed the button, and Oliver was met with a face full of burning pepper spray in his eyes. He yowled in pain, covering his burning, red eyes.

"Agggh! You brat!" he shrieked.

Alex made a run for it, "Hurry! Come on! A bientot, Brit!" she exclaimed, triumphantly. Anika and Aeris followed. The brunette swung the rod and hit Ollie in the ribs, full force with the metal thing. He squeaked in pain, clutching his side. Both Anika and Aeris saw this as an oppurtunity, and took off after Alexi.

However, Ollie managed to grab Anika's small wrist, gripping it hard, he pulled her towards him, brandishing the knife. He glared at her. Tears streamed down his face, and his swirling pastel-colored eyes were blood shot and prominent red.

She squealed, and painfully twisted it free of his grasp. His knife swiped across her arm, and she yelped as the wound started to sting, before she narrowly escaped, kicking him in the solar plexus, following after her friends, closing the door behind her whilst Oliver was down.

Her friends had been waiting for her.

"There you are!" Aeris exclaimed, relieved. She grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her behind her, as they ran after Alex and thundered down the stairs.

They reached the bottom, trying to catch their breaths.

"Ollie'll be down for a bit." Aeris said.

"Everyone okay?" Alexi asked.

Both nodded.

"Wait! No you're not!" Alex yelped, "Anika! Your arm's bleeding!"

"Oh my god! You got hurt!" Aeris fussed, "I'm going to punch you for that!"

"Guys, i-it's nothing...O-Ollie's knife scratched me...but that's all. I'm okay. Nothing serious, I'll take care of it later."

Both older girls huffed. "Fine." Aeris said, "We're just glad you're okay."

"On the bright side, we did manage to stall him! That was bad-a*s! Great job guys!" Alex exclaimed. She high fived both girls.

"We shouldn't get too ahead of ourselves." Aeris said, "We're not out of this yet."

Anika nodded. "Umm...guys...w-we sh-shouldn't just stand idol like this." she said.

Aeris added, "Yes. Ollie's bound to come down here, sooner or later...w-we sh-should split up. Go in different parts of the house. It'll be harder for him to find us then."

"But he's bound to find and kill one of us! I don't want to lose you guys!" Alex yelped.

"We can defend ourselves. We each have a weapon, and we know how. It'll be fine." Aeris said. "He'll snap out of it soon enough."

"B-but...what if he doesn't..."

"Then I'll let him find me first." Aeris said.

"No!" both Anika and Alex said in unison.

"Look, I got you both into this mess, and since it was my fault in the first place, I should be the one to pay the price!"

Her friends began to tear up.

"In fact...you both go together. Hide. And the best chance you get, run away. Get out of the UK. Leave this house, don't come back. I'm going to protect you, and if this is how it's going to happen then so be it."

"Aeris..." Alex continued to protest.

"No." the pink-haired girl cut her off, "I want to know you're safe."

Both other girls sorrowfully agreed. They all pulled each other into one last, long hug, but broke away as soon as they heard Ollie's footsteps heading towards the stairs.

"Go." Aeris said.

The other girls grasped each others' hands and ran towards the back of the first floor, towards the bathroom. They locked themselves in the bathroom and sat on the soft rug. Alex went over and rummaged through the cupboards, until she found the first aid kit. She handed it to Anika.

"Here. Trade me." She took the heavy rod the brunette was still holding, and gave her the supplies. Then she took a deep breath, tried to regain her composure, and then got up, turning towards the door.

"Wait, what are you doing! Aeris said to stay here!"

"Yeah, but do you think I'm going to listen? I'm not gonna let her face Oliver alone."

"You can't do that! I don't want to lose you too!"

"You won't. I have a plan."

"Stay here, tend your wound, and soon everything's gonna be fine." She hugged the younger girl. Then, she got up and went towards the door, closing it behind her. She slunk quietly across the hallway, like the pink panther, or some spy.

She saw Oliver and Aeris facing each other. And the pink-haired girl was negotiating with him. Staying pressed close to the wall, she kept her eye on the Brit, her target. She readied the heavy rod.

"Kill me, torture me. I don't care. I deserve to pay the price, my friends don't. I was the one that decided to go into the room, and when they tried to protest, I didn't listen. I'm the one at fault here. You can kill me. But let them go. Please. I'm begging you."

Ollie stood still for a moment.

"You are voluntarily sacrificing yourself then? Alright. Fine. That is a deal." He giggled, "What a noble thing to do."

He moved forward to strike her, brandishing his knife, whilst Aeris stood firm and brave, unmoving. She stared into his swirling orbs. She braced herself. She was ready to take this. if it meant her friends would be safe, then that was what mattered. However, the blow never came. The excruciating pain of a blade piercing her never came.

She heard something of a bing, and Ollie froze in his tracks, buckling to the ground. Standing behind him was Alexi, brandishing the curtain rod. An expression of triumph, mixed with anger on her face.

"No one hurts my friends." she said, "Bloody git."

Aeris was both flabbergasted and amused.

The strawberry blonde briefly nudged his limp body to make sure he was unconcious, before calling, "Anika, it's safe. The coast is clear."

All Aeris could say was, "D*mn..."


	11. You Matter to Me

Chapter 11: You Matter to Me

It seemed that they were all still quite shocked, (although they had calmed down quite a bit), as they carried Ollie's unconscious body to the sofa.

"I'm going to go get some ice for the bump that will form on the back of Ollie's head." Anika said, turning and walking back to the kitchen, "Watch him. Make sure he doesn't die or anything. Be right back."

"D* mn Alexi, you have one heck of a swing!" Aeris exclaimed.

"I told you I liked hitting things. And I told you it was a bad idea to go in that room! It was a total waste too. It wasn't anything but a dusty room full of cracked mirrors and old furniture and sentimental crap."

Aeris sighed, "I know. It was a stupid idea. I am just going to admit that. You don't need to rub it in. You can yell at me, I deserve it."

"Nah, I think you've learned your lesson...BY ALMOST GETTING US KILLED BY A FREAKING PYSCHO BRIT! Okay. I'm done now." She took a deep breath and trailed off, "Also, Francois has been in Ollie's room all day. He did nothing but sit on his fancy French arse whilst we were getting chased by his crazy boyfriend. So I'm upset at him too. I'm also upset at me for not being more stubborn and stopping us."

"Darling, don't feel bad. No matter what you would have done or said, it wouldn't have changed my mind." Aeris 'reassured'.

"Well, thanks! That's reassuring." Alex replied sarcastically.

"What I'm saying is, it's not your fault. So don't blame yourself. I take full responsibility for my actions."

"You're forgiven."

"Also, since when did you assume they were together?"

"They act like it. It's just radiating off of them-not that that's a problem, I'm cool with it-And Ollie's pet names for him are waaay more endearing then anything he's called us."

"They're pretty much the same. Honey, are you sure it's not just your "yaoi fan" side that ships them?"

"Shut it!" Alex blushed, a slight laugh in her voice, "It's just the way he says them."

"Meh...okay."

"I brought the ice." Anika entered the living room with an ice pack, "We should elevate his head on the pillow, and put the ice under it."

Alex and Aeris lifted Ollie's upper body, while Anika put an ice pack on top of the pillow, and slid it underneath him. Then, the girls carefully laid him down, resting his head on the pillow so he was lying on the ice. His face was actually not smiling for once, and his arm hung limply towards the floor, and the other one was folded against his chest.

"He should come to in a bit." Anika said.

"You know, if you look closely, he looks a little more like the England from our world with that frowny expression on his face." Aeris observed.

"Yeah he does." The other two chuckled.

The sound of someone coming down the stairs turned their attention away from the unconscious Brit.

 _So now you show up._

When Francois saw Oliver's state, he rushed over to the sofa immediately.

"What zee 'ell did you do!? Why is 'e unconscious?" Francois demanded.

"He tried to kill us," Alexi justified, "So I sort of...kind of...hit him with a curtain rod."

"Tried to kill you, 'eh? Oui, 'e does zhat sometimes." The Frenchman replied, in monotone.

You act like it's a normal thing!

"Sometimes!? Really!?"

"If 'e gets upset with someone, he will 'teach zhem a lesson' by 'aving zhem 'pay zhe price'. You upset 'im. Zhat is why. 'E cannot 'elp it zhough. 'E 'as been zhrough a lot of pain, you know."

"That doesn't really excuse the fact he tried to kill us, even if it justifies it." Anika said softly.

"Oui. But like I said. 'E cannot 'elp it. 'E 'eld all 'is emotions in since I 'ave known 'im. Now, zhey are being let out zhe wrong way."

"By murder?" Aeris commented dryly.

Francois huffed. "Unfortunately. But you must understand it is notzhing personal. When 'e wakes up, 'e will explain 'imself. 'E blacks out, you see."

"Has he ever...tried to hurt you?" Alex asked cautiously.

"'E 'as. 'E 'as left scars. But I do not care. I deserve zhem."

"No innocent person deserves to be hurt." Alex said.

Francois' gaze hardened, "I am far from innocent. No nation is. I would not say zhat to one of us unless you know zhe full story, girl."

 _Well then. Jeez. That's insulting! I'm a history major, I know that!_

"Mmm...What happened?" Oliver blinked, "My head hurts..."

He sat up and his eyes met each and every one of the others' gazes.

"What iz zee last zhing you remembere?" Francois asked.

"I caught the girls on the stairs to my attic...Then I drew my knife...And there was racket...they were running away...Then there was blood on Anika's...Oh...No...Oh no...I tried to...I tried to kill the three of you! Didn't I...?" His eyes were misting up. "I'm so sorry...I...this is why I keep my emotions in...every time I let them out...I hurt the people I care about..I...I'm so SORRY!" he wailed, and tears started to form once more.

"Oliver!" Francois exclaimed, "For God's sakes! Calme-toi! Calme-toi!" He rubbed his back, fear slightly edged in his voice.

Aeris sighed, "Ollie, you have the right to be upset with us. I pressured Anika and Alex into going with me. If you're going to punish someone, it should be me. They had nothing to do with it. They knew it wasn't the right thing to do. But I didn't listen. We went into your attic and invaded your personal artifacts...And for that, I am sorry."

"N-no...it's okay." Oliver replied, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "I trust you learned your lesson and won't ever break my rules again. Am I not right about that?"

The girls nodded.

"I never want to have to try to hurt any of you again. You are three of the last people on my "hit list"'. But, now that you have gone in my attic, I suppose I owe you a full explanation. Over tea."

"Could I make it?" Alexi asked, "In fact could all of us make it? We owe you a huge apology for what we did, so we might as well start there."

"I zhink zhat's a start, non?" Francois said, "After all, zhey need to make it up to you. You didn't kill zhem, so zhey 'ave to be punished some othzer way."

Ollie nodded, "I hate to do this, dearies, but, I'm going to have to assign you house chores as your punishment."

The girls nodded.

"Please do." Aeris said, "Just order us around."

"Alright. Then, you can all start by making five cups of tea."

The girls departed into the kitchen, and got the kettle boiling, taking out five mugs and putting them on the counter.

-xXx-

A bit later, the quintet was gathered in the living room, with tea and biscuits on the coffee table. Francois and Oliver were sitting on one couch and Aeris, Anika, and Alexi were on the other couch across from them.

Oliver sipped his tea before beginning.

"The attic is full of remnants of things that I have lost. As you have probably figured out. It's full of memories...of those I wasn't strong enough to hold on to...those I failed to protect. Including myself. I shut those artifacts-those memories away because every time I saw them it was a vile reminder of failure...of pain. I don't want anyone else to see them, because I don't want to be reminded again... of the pain...the shame...the regret...when I already hate myself every day." He laughed, "I'm quite selfish, aren't I? Talking about this."

"No. You're fine." Aeris said.

"Those things haunt me, you see." He said, "Especially the mirrors. Our appearances you see now...aren't our real ones. They are what we have become. But, we can see through our outward appearances. Every time we look in the mirror, all we see is ourselves. I mean...our old selves. The people we are supposed to be. My own reflection haunts me, because it is the reflection of someone who failed to protect what he cared about. The reflection of someone who was responsible for so much pain and bitterness...I hate my reflection. I cannot see past the failure...It makes me angry. Because it is too late for me to try and fix the past. To try and mend the relationships and repair what was destroyed. When if I could...I would...I would..." He dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief, "I didn't know what I had until it was gone. Which is why, as the new person I am now, I want to start over. I want to save the world. I want to try to make everything go back to the way it should be. I don't want to be reminded of past failures. I want to fix what I can. It won't make up for my past mistakes. The past pains I've caused. But, it will help clear my conscience a bit. Because at least when I die- that is when I go back to being Arthur again-I'll know that I did something right. And, when I'm Arthur again, I can start over...be a better person. But I can't do it alone. That's why you're here.

I have to apologize for not telling you this before, but you didn't just come here by chance. I summoned you."

 _Theory confirmed._

"I used a spell to summon you. In my mind I knew what I wanted when I performed it. I wanted someone who believed in the principle "the ends justify the means". I wanted someone who was kind," He looked to Anika, "Someone who was brave," his eyes met with Alexi, "And someone who was logical." He met gazes with Aeris last. "I wanted someone who would do what's right, and do whatever they could to help us. And I got the three of you."

"Wait...so you expect us to help you fix a world that's completely destroyed!?" Alex exclaimed, "We're not heroines we can't! We're college kids from Canada! There's nothing special about us. You must have made a mistake. We had to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yes there is," Ollie replied, "If my magic summoned you then there is. I told them...And I promised myself that I would find someone to help us."

"Them? Who's them!?" Alex exclaimed.

"My dear, I did not raise my voice at you, you have no need to raise yours at me." Oliver said coolly.

Alexi blushed red with embarrassment and huffed.

"Sorry...it's just..."

"I understand, it is a lot to take in. But you must understand that we are counting on you. And, if my mind and the spell chose you, then you must be special. And important. I know you barely know us...but...this is our world...your world...this is what the future will become if we don't do something. And...I'm not going to send you home until you help me either."

"Wait...you know how to get us home?" Anika asked.

Oliver nodded. "Yes. I summoned you here didn't I? I can easily get you back. And I can and I will...only if you help me though."

"Can the three of us discuss this before making any rash decisions?" Aeris asked.

"Of course you can. Take as much time as you need. But please give me an answer before the first weekend of July. I need to know then, because, should you agree to help us, that is when I am taking you to the UN meeting."

"There's a UN!?" Alex exclaimed, "I thought you said there wasn't?"

"Not during the war, but after, some of us...those of us who still believed we could repair the damage that was done...those of us who want the world to go back to how it was, who remember who we're supposed to be, formed a secret UN."

"I see..." Alex replied, "Okay, yeah, we really have to discuss this. But...suppose we don't agree to help..." Alexi was afraid to ask this, "Then what's going to happen to us?"

"It's simple really. I won't send you home. And you'll be stuck here, with me. And I'll probably go completely insane and kill you before any change happens." Ollie replied honestly, "And I would hate to do that to such nice, pretty girls, so please...choose wisely."

"Okay..."

 _So there's no choice. Fantastic._


	12. Together

Monde Amere

 **A/N: This chapter's title kind of sucks. But whatever. On a more positive note, Pansychic27213 is awesome and drew some art for this story. I also did. You can see hers on tumblr on her blog, which is the same name as her pen, on my tumblr "lady-norrington" and my art on my deviantart "MidnightDreamer1212".**

* * *

Chapter 12: Together

That evening, the girls were in their room with the door closed. Ollie and Francis were downstairs, and there was music on, blocking the sound of the girls conversation. Anika was sitting on the bed, Aeris was pacing the floor and Alexi was beside Anika on the mattress, tapping her fingers against her pant leg, ranting angrily.

"Well, this is just great! This day has been simply amazing you know! Ollie is such a jerk! And he is blantantly, completely loco in the head! He SUMMONED us! Okay! What the actual h**l!? He could have sent like some magical message or something and ask us politely if we'd come, but nope! He just straight up POOFED us to this crazy apoclyptic world! He snatched us up right from Ottawa just so he could trap us and force us to be heroines and save the world that the vile human race all but destroyed! That's KIDNAPPING! I don't want to help him! I kinda feel bad for the guy, but STILL! THAT'S NO WAY TO GET SOMEONE TO HELP YOU! "Gentleman" he says. Ha! "Gentleman" my French-Canadian derriere! Real gentlemen don't kidnap college girls to be heroines! What the bloody heck!? God! I hate him!"

Aeris huffed, "It was a terrible, deceptive thing to do. You're right. I don't think any of us want to help him. But he didn't really give us another choice. Unless we fancy being trapped here forever."

"-And then being killed by our house master." Anika put in.

Alex huffed. "I'd like to kill him first." she muttered.

"At this point, i'm sure we all would." Aeris replied, "But think about this way: We help Oliver, we get to go home, and we never have to see him or this world again."

"I guess if you think about that way it's a sort of win-win."

"There's a possibility we'll die trying to save the world though..." Anika said.

"Oh yeah, there's a huge possibility of that happening." Aeris pointed out logically, "But he said UN. He said he needed someone to help "us", us meaning himself and the United Nations-whoever those are. So we won't be alone in this revolt, or whatever crazy plan these nations are hatching."

Alex huffed, "I still don't like the idea of fixing this. Speaking of that, how the heck are we supposed to "fix" things. Political negotiations? Treaties with a dictator who is probably as insane as Oliver? Declaring war? Rallying troops? Sounds like the beginning of World War IV, which will destory this h**l hole more than it already is! It's an impossible task! A death trap! From what I understand, this "Luciano", who is like the f-ing Godfather or something, is incredibly powerful-more powerful than any of these other nations. They better come up with some incredible plan. And, if he's as ruthless as any of the other dictators that have lived in this world, that plan probably involves fighting and bloodshed. Since the only way to overthrow a dictator like this is if a ton of people rally against him and attempt to fight. And since that's more than less likely the case, I don't know how we're supposed to fit in! We have no war experience, and no political experience either! We're students!"

"I don't know, dear." Aeris said, "I really don't. I don't what he expects from us either. I'm as baffled and frustrated as you two."

"But once again...we don't have a choice." Anika said once more, "It's either we choose to go along with what Ollie tells us, and hold on to the hope that we'll make it alive and get back home...or we don't, in which case we're stuck here and he kills us."

"I guess this is less of a win-win and more of a lose-lose situation..." Alex commented dryly, "But you're right, there is no choice."

"There is the option of running away," Aeris said, "But I'm not a coward and neither are you two. I'm not the type to run away from a fight."

"We could also end our own lives," Alex said, "But there is no way in heck I'm doing that. Ollie'll probably just use us in his cupcakes...no thanks."

"Think about how our families would feel if we ever did that..." Anika pointed out.

The girls were silent as they processed this. And with a pang they thought of their families and the people they loved. They must be so worried. It had to be awful for them. They could imagine that now...the missing person signs all over the place. Their names and photos in the news. The fear and pain their loved ones were going through as they remained trapped in this terrible future. And even worse...what if they got home...but there was only two of them...or one of them...how would they explain the loss to the others' families...?

"Exactly." Alex said with realization, hit with a complete change of heart at the thought of her family and love ones, suddenly engulfed with determination.

Both of the others looked on in confusion.

"That's exactly why we have to get through this alive! No matter what it takes we have to make it out alive! We have to! We will! Because you know what? We have each other! And back home, back in the past, we have people who love and care about us!" Alex's voice rose with determination and emotion as she spoke, "Our families, our friends. Everyone is back there worried sick! That's why we have to and will get through this together. We aren't doing this for Ollie or the other nations. We aren't really doing this for ourselves. We're doing this for our families and friends, for the people we love and who love us! We have to go out there, vowing to survive, no matter what cost, no matter what sacrifices have to be made! This may suck, but we have to see passed that! We have to see passed that knowing that we are strong enough to survive so we can go home! We'll play along with Ollie's dumb game, because that love waiting for us back home...the love that we have for one another, will see us through! It will help us stay strong! We'll make it together! As long as we believe and don't give up. It seems crazy, but I know that we can do anything we set our minds to. So we can do this."

For a moment, the girls just stared at each other. And Aeris and Anika processed Alexi's determined, brave words. Inspired. Touched. It filled them with a little glimmer of hope.

"You're crazy, Alexi," Aeris finally said, "But you know, you're right."

"Yeah...if we sit here complaining and drowning in pessimism, nothing good will come out of it." Anika rationalized, "But if we're all determined...we have a better chance of succeeding."

Alex nodded.

"Together?" she asked.

"Together." Aeris and Anika said in unison.

The girls pulled each other into a group hug, and then squeezed each others' hands.

"You should be the inspirational speaker of the UN, Alex." Anika commented.

The strawberry blonde chuckled.

"Well...we should probably tell Oliver our decision." Aeris said.

"No, not yet." Alex replied.

"Huh?" Anika was slightly confused, "You mean, you just gave us this whole inspirational speech about how we should do this...but now you're not even certain? You're still iffy about it?"

"No. I just want to make him wait. Karma sweetie. He deserves it, due to the fact he kept vital info from us."

Aeris smirked. "You're awful...and that's exactly what I would do. I'm proud of you."

Alex beamed.

"Okay. That makes sense." Anika added.

It would be almost two weeks before they actually told him their answer.

-xXx-

The rest of the month and the first few days of July went realitively fine. Francois stayed around, resulting in the reek of tobacco in the house due to his habits. However, Oliver made him smoke outside on the balcony after a couple of blunt comments made by Aeris and Alex. So then, it wasn't near as bad. The girls took up house-keeping to "pay their debt", Ollie had said. He also said as residents of the Kirkland house, it was their duty. But, no matter what, he usually helped them a bit. They busied themselves doing dishes, cleaning, vacuuming, mopping, laundry...the whole nine yards. Occasionally, they even helped Ollie cook and bake, well Alex didn't help with the cooking part-she wasn't allowed in the kitchen, due to the fact that they girls had realized the hard way one evening how terrible of a cook she was.

They slowly began to grow used to life with Ollie and Francois, and eventually, Ollie started to warm up to them., though they never fully trusted him. Well, he warmed up to Anika and Aeris, no one was sure about Alexi, she was , she alternated between "hot and cold" feelings towards him. And if she had warmed up to him, no one could tell. She did try to give him the benefit of the doubt had basically gone through h*ll his entire life. Not that she would admit that aloud though.

-xXx-

Soon, the end of the month rolled around, and June became July. The weekend that they were to meet the UN was coming up. There was a slight problem though, Ollie had gotten sick on the thirtieth of June, and had been weak and bedridden for almost a week. Each member of the household alternated turns taking care of him.

"'E always gets sick around zhis time," Francois explained, "And it gets worse every year."

"Is it because of Canada and America's independence days?" Alex asked when she came into the room to take over Francois duties.

"Oui." Francois had replied bluntly, "And it also 'as to do with my birthday as well. Zhough I don't care about my birthday anymore. I 'ave been around for so long."

"Hmm..." Alexi replied thoughtfully, feeling, and then placing a cloth on Ollie's forehead. The Englishman was sleeping "Man, his fever's hardly gone down..."

"It should be going down soon." Francois said dryly.

"Hopefully." She said to herself, and then collected his empty tea mug from the night stand, and went to go put it downstairs by the sink, leaving Francois to sit and smoke on the balcony.

When she got back downstairs, Aeris and Anika were making lunch in the kitchen. She put the mug beside the sink and sat down at the table.

"Hey Alex," Aeris said.

"How's Ollie?" Anika asked.

"Not really showing much improvment. He's sleeping right now."

"Man, it's been almost a week." Aeris replied

"Poor Ollie." Anika added.

"It's apparently the time of year." Alex said, "According to Francois, he always gets sick around this 's because of his, Canada and America's independence days."

"Wonder why that is..." Anika said thoughtfully.

"It's probably because memories hurt him." Aeris figured.

"D**n. The sad thing is, you're right." Alex commented, sounding like she cared about him for a moment, "I can't imagine what it's like, being one of them, going through so much pain, change and loss in their lifetimes. I'd probably be driven mad too. I'm glad I'm a mortal."

The other two girls agreed.

"Food's almost ready." Aeris said, "We made some stew. Hopefully it'll help him feel better."

"When it's done, I'll take it to him." Alex said, "...only 'cuz I want him better for the UN meeting. We can't go without an escort."

Aeris and Anika looked at each other knowingly. They knew Alex well enough to know that that wasn't the only reason she wanted him better. Although she didn't show or admit it, she didn't hate him as much as she seemed to. She was concerned. She cared.

-xXx-

After almost a week and a half, the U.N. meeting was to occur. Ollie was still a bit under the weather when they headed out to the U.N. secret headquarters on a rainy evening.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a bit of a filler/build-up/summary chapter thing. You guys get to meet the U.N. next chapter.**


	13. What's Left of Us Part 1

Monde Amere

Chapter 13: What's Left of Us Part 1/2

The environment seemed very tense on the Eurostar to mainland Europe. There was hardly a body on board, and the subway was dark and eerie as it moved along. No one really talked, and the girls sat in the corner of the seats, pressed close together. And Oliver and Francois were sitting beside them, and the Brit was tapping his fingers on his pants. Francois was not exactly taking part in the meeting, but Oliver refused to let him stay home alone. So he was begrudgingly being dragged along. They were all dressed in coats, hiding their faces from the others on the subway.

As they sat on the eerily quiet train ride, the girls were quite nervous about meeting other nations, if they were as psychotic and unstable as the Brit was.

The most nerve-wracking thing was, however, was that they were not allowed to speak of anything, due to the fact that there was no way of knowing if secret police were riding the train with them. Ollie was snapping his gaze around, keeping a firm hold on the glinting knife underneath his blue suit jacket.

Eventually, after the long discomforting ride, the train came to a stop at a station.

"This is our stop," Oliver said, "Come on."

The doors opened and the group got off the train and walked into the station. There was no one out. It was a ghost town. They climbed the stairs so they were no longer underground, and it revealed empty streets and a war-torn, solemn environment that was once Paris.

"Oh my Gosh..." Anika had to fight back the tears that were threatening to come. Everything looked the same as London did. Empty streets, rubble, flipped buses and cars, ruined buildings...it was nothing like she had seen when she had visited here in the summer of her second year of high school.

Anika and the others immediately looked to Francois, who's expression was unreadable, mainly due to the fact that he was staring at the ground. Oliver was clutching the other's hand, attempting to comfort him.

Alex was hit with a wave of grief, once again feeling awful for the nations. She never wanted the world to end up like this. Ever. This gave her even more motivation to do what she could to help them.

"I booked a ride on the lyria train to Basel." Ollie told them, "From Basel, we're taking another train to Zermatt to the Matterhorn."

"We're going to Switzerland?" Alex said.

"Shh, shh...not so loud dear." Oliver said, and snapped his gaze around quickly. It was obvious everyone was on edge.

"S-sorry..."

The second train ride was no less tense than the first. And the third train ride wasn't any different. The only thing different was that the ride to Zermatt actually had some scenery to look at. However, it wasn't as beautiful as the pictures Alexi had seen before. Although the nature was pretty, the village had been all but destroyed. It was a war zone, just as all the other stops they had made.

It made the girls feel that they were part of some post-apocalpyse movie, but then they had to give themselves the vile reminder that this was no dream.

They got off at the station, and took a walk through the once beautiful village, following the signs to a gandola station. They were to board the gandola to Furi. Only one gandola was actually operating. It was old and rusty, and all five people had to press themselves together so they could all fit. The route crossed the forest and meadows just outside of Zermatt. The ride would have been pretty, if the environment wasn't so tense. Finally, they reached the last part of their travel to the mountain. The cable car ride. They climbed in. They were the only ones on board. And some how, with the windows and doors closed as the car flew over the Swiss scenery, the girls felt slightly less tense.

"This will take us to the U.N. headquarters," Ollie explained, "Our base is hidden within the mountain itself. That is why I had you dress warmly."

"Inside the mountain? That's awesome." Aeris said.

"So what other nations are actually part of the U.N.?" Alex finally asked.

"America, Belarus, Switzerland, Japan, South Italy, China, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, Finland, and Norway."

"Eleven nations out of all 196 of you..." Alex said to herself. That certainly wasn't very many.

"Like I said, most of the others have either forgotten who they are...or...they're too scared of Luciano to join us," Ollie replied, "And some of them...some of them..." Ollie trailed off before continuing, "Do you remember when I told you about the revolt?"

The girls nodded.

"Some nations were killed during the revolt. Actually, "some" may be an understatement. In fact, a lot of nations were killed."

"Oh..." Alexi trailed off.

"You don't have to go into detail Oliver." Anika said.

Oliver sneezed, before continuing, "I don't want to, anyway. But it was a very sad day for us all."

"I'd imagine so..." Aeris said.

Anika shivered, "Brr. You can feel the eternal snow of the Alps up here."

Oliver chuckled, "Of course. That's exactly where we are."

The girls looked out the window of the cable car. They could see the snowy mountain range clearly.

They watched the passing white scenery, as the cable car took them across it. It was getting harder to see, because it was getting dark. Soon, they felt the car begin to descend, and slow down as it entered a cave. Eventually, it came to a stop, the door was pulled open.

A small form with light blonde hair in a chin length bob, choppy bangs and glasses was standing in front of them. He had amber eyes and was clothed in deep crimson, and the girls could not help but notice a long scar down one side of his face. It started on his temple, and went diagnolly across his eye and cheek.

"O-Oliver I-I'm gl-glad you could make it..." he said softly, voice shaky.

Oliver smiled, "Thank you Voss. Is everyone else here?"

He nodded. That was when he noticed the girls.

"Wh-who are they!?" he squeaked, reaching for what appeared to be a gun in his belt.

"There some friends. They're going to help us. Don't worry. They don't mean any harm, I can assure you." Oliver smiled.

"O-okay..." he released his grip on the gun. "O-oh and Francois is h-here too...I-i'm glad you could make it..." he said to the Frenchman.

Francois nodded curtly, "I'm only here because Maman insisted I come and am not left alone."

"Now, now dear, enough with that!" Ollie replied, then he turned to the girls, "Ladies, this is Voss, or Switzerland, whichever you prefer. Voss this is Anika, Aeris, and Alexi."

"Nice to meet you." Anika said.

"Hi." Alex said.

"Hello Voss." Aeris finished with a warm smile. She took a couple steps forward and reached out a hand for him to shake, but he shrunk backwards.

"Okay..." Aeris said awkwardly, drawing her hand back.

There was an awkward silence before Voss said,

"Umm...r-right th-this w-way please...th-there's warm f-food a-and drinks waiting inside." He dipped his head and then turned and bolted towards the glowing light ahead.

"What's his deal?" Alex asked as the quintet followed him.

"It's nothing personal. He's just very afraid of strangers. Don't worry yourselves too much." Ollie replied.

"Yeah, my dark make-up probably scared him." Aeris shrugged, "It does that to a lot of people."

"It looks awesome though." Alex replied.

Aeris offered a small smile.

"Ollie, where did Voss's scar come from?" Anika asked.

"It looks like it's from a knife wound. Probably Luciano." Aeris guessed.

"I'm sure he wishes the scar was Luciano's doing, but no." Ollie replied, "It's not really my place to tell you. I am sure you'll find out though."

The girls exchanged glances and then followed Oliver and Voss down a corridor into a large lit room.

There was a long table and chairs in the middle. Dark, brooding figures were seated in the chairs. The room was a tense atmosphere, with a few nations talking darkly and quietly to one another. In one of the corners of the chamber was a food table, and beside that, a refreshments table.

When the figures saw the newcomers, several unfriendly looks were cast their way.

The girls were practically glued to each other in this new, uncomfortable, unfamiliar environment.

"It looks like everyone wants to kill us..." Alexi whispered.

"At this point I think I want to stick with Oliver and Franco- God d**mit!" Aeris exclaimed, "Where did they go?" The girls looked around, Oliver and Francois had ditched them, taking their seats beside a tall, burly figure with dark hair.

"Crap...what do we do now..." Anika looked around.

"Maybe find Voss? This is his country right," Alex suggested, "We can ask him what we're supposed to do."

"Good idea." The girls scanned their gazes about. He was standing off to the side by himself.

"There he is." Aeris said, "Come on." They cautiously started to make their way over to him, only to be intercepted by a small figure. He was a kid, about sixteen or seventeen, slightly shorter than Anika, who who stood pretty and 5'8. He was wearing a black turtle neck and a crimson jacket. He had light brown hair and crimson eyes, although one of them was covered by an eye patch. There was a puffin on his shoulder, wearing a manacle.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully, "You're new! Never seen ye before! I'm Egill!" He shook each one of their hands vigorously in turn. "This is Mr. Puffin." he pointed to the bird.

"I'm...Alex." Alexi said awkwardly.

"Aeris."

"And I'm Anika."

"Nice to meet you!" he replied, smiling.

"Which nation are you? I'd guess one of the Nordics judging by your accent." Alex said.

"You're right about me being a Nordic country! I'm Iceland!" he replied, "Now that we know each other, I'm going to introduce you to my big brother! Come on!" He grabbed Alexi by the arm, and nearly dragged her to floor as he eagerly made his way. He went over to another figure. Although he was also small, he was taller than Egill was. He was wearing a dark red sailor suit, and he had a head of blonde hair. His back was turned. Egill let go of Alexi's wrist, "I'm going to sneak up on him." He ran up and jumped on his brother's back.

"Big Brother!" Egill exclaimed, "Meet the new girls!"

"Egill! Get off don't sneak up on me like that!" he snipped.

The smaller figure chuckled and let go of his brother. He turned to face him. He had long bangs, and some of them partially covered one side of his face. The side of his face that was covered, the girls noticed, sported an obivous burn scar.

The girls stared for a moment at the scar, and then exchanged glances.

"Hello there," he smiled, "It's nice to meet you. Just call me Loki, or Norway, whichever you want. Do you have any matches?"

"What?" Aeris replied.

"Matches, you know, something I can light things on fire with!"

"You into fire?" Aeris asked.

"Oh yes! Yes! I love anything to do with fire!"

"Cool, so am I."

"Don't encourage him." said a gruff voice.

The girls looked up as a very tall figure with spiky blonde hair, tired blue eyes and scruff came up to them. He lit a cigarette.

"There's a reason I took your flame thrower away from you, Norge. The last thing we need is for our base to be lit on fire. Tread cautiously, ladies." he said, looking down at them due to his towering form.

"You're so mean, Denmark!" Norway whined.

"It's for yer own good. Come on. Let's go sit down, Finland's givin' us the glare again." he grabbed the smaller form by the arm.

"I-I'd better go too." Egill said, "I don't want to upset Finland either. We'll talk later, okay!" He followed after Norway and Denmark.

The girls exchanged glances.

"I'm feeling more and more uncomfortable every second..." Anika said softly.

The other two nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah. Anyway, anyone have a clue where we're supposed to sit?" Alex asked.

"I don't know..." Anika answered.

"Do we have assigned seats? They need to be more organized." Aeris commented dryly.

"We should ask...hey Voss?" Alex turned.

The nation in question jumped, and turned, "Y-yes?"

"Where do we sit?"

"A-anywhere...th-there's some seats n-next t-to Natasha over there." he pointed to a blond girl sitting alone in a pink coat. There was larger figure with brown hair and glasses who appeared to be bothering her. The girls slowly made their way over.

"Come on. Let's hang out, you and me." the male figure was saying, "Just the two of us."

"W-we're n-not s-supposed t-to..." the girl stuttered softly.

He continued to pressure her.

"Pl-please go away..." she squeaked almost inaudibly.

"Allen!" sounded a voice from across the table. The girls recognized it at Ollie's, "Leave poor Natasha alone and come sit down, please."

The young man looked up at Ollie.

"Screw you, dude. You're not my boss."

"Excuse me! How rude!" Ollie replied...well, snipped. The girls exchanged glances again. They had never heard Ollie raise his voice.

"I'll say it once more. You'd best come and sit down if you know what's good for you." Ollie's voice was back to the 'sweet', threatening tone they were used to.

Allen mimicked the small Brit as he made his way over and stubbornly plopped down in his chair. The girls waited a few moments before making their way over to Natasha.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, "Can we sit here?"

The girl looked at them with a wide-eyed, but shy expression.

"Y-yes...go ahead."

"I'm Alex. You're Natasha right?"

"Y-yes." she answered.

"Which country do you represent?" Anika asked shyly.

"Be-Belarus. A-are you new nations?" she said softly.

The girls shook their heads.

"Ollie brought us along," Aeris replied, "We're supposed to help you all apparently."

"Really? You are?"

"That's what we're here for." Alex replied.

Belarus smiled, "Maybe there is hope then..." she said softly to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, more 2ps! Stay tuned for the second part of the U.N. meeting! Hopefully I'll have that out soon. This story is turning out to be longer than expected. Also, visit my profile for a character list for this fic.**


	14. The Pain of Our Past 1

Chapter 14

The Pain of Our Past: Part 1

 **A/N: Okay, so I case you don't know, this story is undergoing some construction. I'm adding another chapter here. I messed up a while ago when I updated this. Originally, I was going to have all the flashbacks be in a span of two chapters in a mini block in the middle of the story, but, that didn't happen. These flashbacks are longer than I expected them, so now instead of having two chapters, there will be four of them, split and divided evenly over the rest of the story. This one I have added in between parts one and two of the U.N. meeting, as you can tell. So yeah. The flashback chapter that was supposed to be part one is now part 2. That one, however, hasn't moved from it's spot. Also, this chapter was a literal fight to get through. It took me several weeks to complete it.**

MATHIAS

"You IDIOT!" Never in my life could I even fathom seeing Lukas so angry. His face was beat red and he was bristling, eyes blazing, with a dramatically increased volume in his voice that I had never heard before.

"What are you, stupid!? I have had it up to HERE with you, Mathias!" He indicated the sky above him, "Why in Odin's name would you let Emil go out by himself when there's a war going on!? You let him alone in a WAR ZONE! He's sixteen years old Mathias, SIXTEEN. That's far too young to be out in a big city like OSLO at a time like THIS!"

"Nor, he was just running an err-"

"Nei! I don't care what he was doing or who he was doing it for! The fact of the matter is you let him go out without supervision! Normally that isn't a problem except, oh, maybe when...there's a freaking WAR! He is in so much danger out there you have no idea! Luciano could get his corrupted claws on him or some other PHYSCHO could HUNT him down and KILL him! He could get seriously hurt! Or who knows, maybe he is already? Maybe he's even worse that that-and we just don't know it! And who's fault is that? YOURS! DO YOU EVER THINK D**MIT!?"

That hurt. Sure, maybe at times I am a bit of an airhead...but that doesn't mean I never think.

"Nor-?"

"No. I don't want to hear your lame excuses or comments. Now I have to fix your screw up! I swear to the gods if I find him in any other state than unharmed the next person who gets burned is going to be you."

Was that a...? Nerves and hurt bubbled up inside me.

"Nor, did you-"

"You heard me right, Dane!" He snapped, "I will literally BURN your a** if any harm came to my brother because of you!" He grabbed his coat and started to frantically wrestle into it. When it was on he made his way swiftly towards the door.

"Nor! Wait!" Panic rose in my chest at the thought of him going out there alone, "Where are you going! You can't go out there!"

"Oh my gods. See what I mean...DUMBA**! What do you think!? I'm going to go find Emil before something or someone else does!" He took the lock off the door, "It'd be in your best interest to be gone by the time I get back. I don't want to deal with your idiocy or immaturity any longer. It's already done enough damage." Norway was out the door before I even had time to explain. And as I stared hopelessly after him, I could only consider the fact that now I felt like absolute sh*t.

I didn't know whether to be mad at him, myself, or just hurt. The only reason I had sent Emil out into Oslo was to pick up the birthday gift I had ordered for my Norwegian friend while I stayed home to make his favorite dessert. Birthdays were still important, even if there was a war going on.

However, I knew that if I tried to explain that to him, I would get a lecture in response and be told to grow up and straighten my priorities out.

I sighed. His words hurt more than they should have. Yet, I knew that his harsh comments were not the only insults that caused pain.

No, it was the constant stream of, _"Stupid! Idiot! He needs to get his act together! Grow up! He's too loud! He's so bossy and controlling no wonder why no one wants to be around him! Your family just tolerates you, man! You think they actually like you? Why can't Denmark do anything right for once? See? He always ruins everything. Sweden and Norway and Finland left because of him. Annoying! A**hole who can't hold his liquor!"_

For years, I had tried to ignore the pain. Ignore the insults and accusations that were thrown at me. Shrug them off with a laugh. It worked for a while, but words like that really cut deep. They began to build up inside until I started to believe them. But I never let it show. I hid it with a smile. A laugh. I didn't want to accuse or wrong anyone. I didn't want to worry anyone. And I didn't want anyone to think that I only wanted attention or to emotionally manipulate others like the controlling, bossy b**tard they all thought I was. I didn't want to be called a cry-baby...or an attention...and thus be immature and annoying. No one cared about me anyway, so what was the point? No one wanted to be around annoying, bossy, immature b**tard Denmark.

"It'd be in your best interest to be gone by the time I get back."

Nor was right. I just needed to leave. I belonged in my own country, no one else's. It was my responsibility as the embodiment of _Kongeriget Danmark._ And responsibility took priority over everything...at least that's how it should be...and that's how it would be from now on for me.

And so with these thoughts running in my head, I took my coat off the hook and went to go out the door...but not before finishing the lopsided _Blotkake_ for my friend, and leaving a note beside it.

* * *

LUKAS

I wasn't normally one for showing my emotions, but I was sick with worry about my brother. Anger burned in my chest at the idiot Dane for being dumb enough to let my little brother go out by himself in the middle of a war.

I walked frantically down the tense, empty streets. My soft blue eyes snapped their gaze about, as I made my way down the uncharacteristically quiet streets of Oslo, looking around frantically for my brother.

My country was among the few that hadn't yet been attacked, but even so, tensions were still high, and everyone was on edge. Soldiers in little groups and duos were placed, littered about the entire city, with their firearms in resting positions at their sides. Their sharp eyes scanned the perimeter, and they were stiff and alert as they kept their firm ground.

As I continued down the streets, passing the assembled soldiers, I called Emil's name, but received not response. My nerves continued to heighten when I still did not see him.

I immediately took my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number, putting the electronic device against my ear. The phone rang and rang and rang...no answer.

"Pick up!" I pleaded softly, nervously, rapidly tapping my hand against my thigh. No response, "Emil? Emil? You have a phone for a reason. Pick it up! Please pick it up..." The call went to voicemail. I waited for the tone.

"Emil, I do not know why you are not answering, but please, call me back when you hear this. I don't know where you are and I'm very nervous. It's far too dangerous for you to be out here by yourself. Get inside as soon as you can...and call me back!" I hung up the phone and continued down the street. I instructed the faerie who was on my shoulder at the moment to scout the area for my brother, and it quickly obliged.

I continued to make my way.

Suddenly, I caught the familiar sight of the short-statured, light-haired, sweater-wearing brother of mine. He was at the end of the street, waiting to cross. He was carrying a paper gift bag at his side, and appeared unharmed. But that did not stop me from taking off running to catch up with him before the traffic signal turned.

I grabbed his arm and slapped a hand over his mouth to silence any sound. When he saw me, his gaze hardened to a glare as I removed my hand.

"Lukas! What the h**l! You scared me!"

"I didn't know how else to make you aware of my presence without letting you slip away." I replied.

"You could have just, you know, said my name or tapped me on the shoulder or something! Instead of just grabbing me!"

"I'm sorry, okay. Are you alright?"

"Fine." Iceland huffed.

I began to fuss over him anyway. I fixed his fringe and adjusted his sweater, much to his chagrin.

"Nor! Stop it! You're embarrassing!"

I stopped fussing over him.

"Yeesh!"

"The Dane was such an idiot, sending you out alone like this. We're going home to safety right now." I took his hand and started to lead him in the direction of our home. He free his hand from my grasp, "You don't have to hold my hand! I'm sixteen, I can walk on my own." I let go of his hand and herded him on, walking a few paces behind him so I could keep an eye on him and ensure his safety.

"Why was Denmark dumb enough to send you out in the first place?" I asked.

"He wanted me to pick out your birthday present." Emil grumbled, "Clearly, he needs to straighten out his priorities."

"Yeah," I replied, feeling guilty about the whole thing. He may have been an idiot, but he was a thoughtful idiot. I had completely forgotten that my birthday was coming up soon.

-xXx-

We walked home in silence, not exchanging words, only walking quietly in the intensity of the dark, brooding environment. Much to his chagrin, I kept a loose grip on the sleeve of Emil's heather blue pull-over. I did so until we reached home.

-xXx-

When I unlocked the door and entered the chilly house, I was met by the delicious smell of _Blotkake_ wafting throughout the interior of my dwelling. I closed and locked the door behind me, and Emil and I hung our outerwear on the hooks beside the door. I couldn't help but feel a slight bit of sorrow when I didn't see Denmark's coat hung next to mine, and I felt guilty all over again, for I knew the reason it was not there was because I had kicked Denmark out of my house. The very thought of the words I said caused them to still sting on my tongue as I recalled how harsh and cold I had been.

I silently made my way into the kitchen. A lopsided fruit basket _blotkake_ was prepared for me on the counter. There was a folded card standing up beside it. It had "Lukas" written in script font. I opened the card and immediately recognized Denmark's chicken-scratch writing.

 _"Dear Nor,_

 _I hope you have a happy birthday. I knew you forgot about it, and it's probably at the bottom of your priority list right now, but I still send my warmest wishes. I made your favorite cake, and I hope you like the gift I sent Ice out to pick up for you. I hope you have an awesome day, even if I'm not there. I still love you anyway, you are my best friend._

 _I'm writing this letter as an apology and to say goodbye. I am sorry I was an idiot all those times. Especially the last time. I was stupid letting Ice go out in a war zone by himself. It won't happen again. I'm not asking you to forgive me, because I know I probably don't deserve it. I've hurt everyone a lot and there isn't anything I could say that could make up for that. But mostly I hurt you. When you left earlier, I reflected on all the times I had caused you pain. And I decided it would be best if I just left. You probably won't see me again, at least not like this anyway. I'll change for the better, Nor. Next time you see me, I'll be calm, collected, and mature. Just like you want. Like everyone wants. It'll be all for you...and for the welfare of anyone else. Goodbye Nor. Pass my regards onto Iceland and the others if you see them, I love you._

 _~Denmark"_

My heart lurched as I closed the card. I felt absolutely awful. I didn't want him to change for anyone...especially not for me...yes, he was an idiot but...he was my favorite idiot...and I never told him...

I hated myself in that moment. I looked solemnly at the lopsided cake. Then, I slapped the card and my hands against the counter top, bending over it and hanging my head.

"D**n it all..." I said softly, "Mathias...you idiot...you don't need to..I'm sorry..."

"Nor?" Iceland asked softly, perplexed. All I did was push the card across the counter his way, without looking up. He took it out of my hand and read it slowly. I looked up at him as he finished reading.

He closed the card and put it back on the counter. All he said was, "D**n..."

"I am the worst person in existence. Gods, I feel awful," I said, "I didn't even know that getting angry with him would push him this far...I totally screwed up, Ice...I said such hurtful things to him..."

"Well, you should apologize if you feel so bad then."

"After what I said to him, my apology would be useless."

"What could you have possible done that hurt his feelings so bad? You push him around all the time, he's used to it."

 _Thanks for the reminder._

"I basically told him I didn't want to see him anymore. I...I threatened to hurt him if anything happened to you."

"So, what's the big deal?"

"It was the way I said it," I replied, "I was so cold and bitter...and his face..looked like...a kicked puppy. I really hurt his feelings."

"You told him off because you were trying to protect me." Iceland said, "Which makes perfect sense. If I were in your position, I'd be mad too."

"I know, but from his perspective, he was getting completely bashed for being a thoughtful idiot..." I set my hands on Iceland's shoulders, "I was so worried about you. But now that you're completely fine...I know I overreacted."

Iceland nodded briskly.

"Now how do I pick up the pieces? There isn't anything I can do."

"Except go talk to him."

I shook my head and turned away.

"Do you need like a comforting hug or something?"

I nodded slowly. My brother awkwardly pulled me in for a hug. I normally was not one for liking human contact, but I found myself comforted by his warm embrace. I really needed it right now.

However, as much as I didn't want to think about it or believe it, I wished it was Denmark who was hugging me. I wish I could be murmuring, "I'm sorry." into his chest. But for now, I would have to settle for Iceland. I would enjoy it while it lasted, since we never did this sort of thing anymore.

A harsh knock on the door caused us to break away. I let go immediately, unease bubbling my chest. "Stay here." A glowing blue ball of magic formed in my hands, and I was prepared to use it if we were attacked.

"Stay here." I ordered. I made my way towards the door, holding my hand slightly lateral from my side so I didn't strike myself with my own magic by accident. I opened the door. Someone's weight fell forward into me, almost knocking me backwards. I stiffened.

"Nor..." said a weak voice.

"R-Romania? What the h**l happened to you?"

He slowly pulled himself away and I supported him with my own body weight. He was battered and beaten, covered in scrapes, cuts, and bruises, he was applying pressure to a wound on his abdomen. I led him to the couch, and sat him down beside him. He did not have the energy to sit up, so he fell over into my lap.

"I...I was attacked..." his voice was hoarse and weak.

"Who attacked you?"

His eyes were wide and glossy, and his face still read shock, hurt...as he recalled the answer.

"M...M...Moldova..."

"Wh...what?" _His brother!? No! Not sweet little Moldova! There was no way._

"But he's just a little boy!" I felt the shock and the hurt too, "He adores you, there's no way..."

"I thought that too..." he rasped, "B-but...I guess...I was wrong...the war...his mind was...he was...too young...to handle...his..."

"Stop. Don't waste your breath! Here, I'm going to heal you." I started calmly, voice slightly shaky. The healing magic started to form from my palm. Romania grabbed my wrist.

"Don't waste it...on me...it's too late...there is...nothing left for me here..."

"Don't talk like that..." I said softly, emotions starting to storm within me as I realized his inevitable fate.

"S'too late..." He coughed and his glazed crimson eyes rolled to the top of his head and every sound escaped his form. His body began to slowly fade, and all I could do was stare in horror as my friend died and disappeared in my arms. I was in shock. Never in my life had I seen a nation die before now...

"Romania..." I clenched my fists as a few tears started to fall onto my lap. That was two in one day. Two friends in one day. Two friends...one day...I mourned silently. Only a few tears fell, and there was no sound that could emphasize my grief...except the silence...except the emotions storm raging inside me.

"NOR LOOK OUT!" I lifted my head and looked in front of me. An red, glowing sphere was flying towards me.I dove off the couch just in time for it to barely miss me, my body colliding sharply with the ground. I propped myself on my arms and peered over my shoulder at the culprit. I followed the form from there feet to their head. Crimson uniform. Blazing, crimson eyes. Strawberry blonde hair. Miniature top hat. Grinning face with glinting fangs. Black cloak flowing behind. Romania!?

He was laughing, his expression not friendly...but sneering. This was not the Romania I knew.

"You FOOL! You actually fell for that! I didn't remember you being that stupid! You've gone soft, Norge!"

 _That's right._ Romania had mastered the art of illusion. My eyes narrowed into a glare. He formed another glowing sphere to hurl towards me. I scrambled up and ducked out of the way, as it struck the coffee table and ricocheted back towards him. He ducked out of the way, and it ripped the wall behind him.

I scrambled off the ground and made my way towards the kitchen as he started to pursue me. My brain was muffled as I tried to process this. I had heard that nations were going insane, but I had never expected one of my own friends to have THAT fate befall them.

I about gave Iceland a heart attack when I arrived in the kitchen, and sunk down beside him.

"Brother, listen, you're not safe here. You need to leave."

"No! I'm not going to leave you here!"

"You have to. You know how nations have been going insane? Well, Romania is now one of them. I am afraid of what he'll do when he finds you."

"What if he hurts you, Nor!?"

"Then he hurts me. Your safety is priority over mine. Hide, and the best chance you get, go out the back door and take the train to Denmark."

"Nor..." I pulled my little brother into a hug before he could say anything more.

"I'm going to keep you safe." I said.

He nodded.

I stood up and started to form a blue glowing sphere from my palm, and made my way out to face Romania.

-xXx-

"Looking for me, Romania?" I made myself known. His crazed glare fixed on me. He laughed and started to form a large glowing sphere with both hands and hurled it towards me. I simply jumped up and started to form my own glowing ice-blue sphere. I lunged both of them at him, and he veered out of the way. And thus, a war between two magic users began. One dark, and the other light. My home became a battlefield as glowing blasts crashed into things: pictures, ornaments, furniture, breaking, knocking over, and destroying them.

Spells and curses were uttered between us towards one another, and several different methods of magical attacks were used to try and deter the other and receive the upper hand.

-xXx-

I darted out of the way of a large glass vase as it fell off the table and shattered on the ground. My movement and reaction time were slowing down, because the use of magic wore me down.

 _"O duzina de pumnale sa te sulita!"_ Dozens of tiny magical daggers were hurled towards me. I narrowly escaped, and the daggers embedded themselves into the wall.

I made a run for the stairs as he continued to utter curses at me. I dodged his attacks, thankful that my small form was nimble and quick. I was now on the top of the stairs, hurling glowing, blue blasts towards him over the railings.

He stood there as the blasts struck him, and with a laugh, he vanished.

"D**nit!" It was an illusion. I was hit with a wave from the front, and I was thrown backwards. I crashed to the ground and lifted my upper body up. Romania was looming towards me, forming another glowing sphere. I glared defiantly and focused, throwing my hands outward. A ring of blue magic formed around his wrist, restraining his movement. I jerked my hand in a lateral movement, and he was yanked to the side. I sent him skating across the floor. While he was at a disadvantage, I got up off the ground and focused long and hard. I turned my palms upwards, and stiffened my fingers in a position as if they were going to raise jagged rocks from the earth.

 _"Feilfri fare torner, ett trykk, skal blod kjott avslore!"_ Icicles gathered all around me with sharp, translucent points glinting. Without another thought, I hurled them, one hand after the other. They flew towards him, like razors ready to pierce him. A few of them grazed his shoulders and sides. He hissed in pain, and his eyes began to blaze with even more fury than before.

 _"Flacara de portocaliu, rosu si alb consuma prost ta!"_ Flames of red, orange, and white flew towards me. I deflected the attack by hurling icy blasts to destroy the flames.

Out of frustration, the Romanian continued to hurl glowing orange blasts towards me. I veered out of the way of almost all of them, or launched my own magic as counterattacks. I met my target a couple of times, once on the side, and once on the hip.

It seemed to be a back and forth. A string of spells and curses. Spheres would be launched, and we would veer, dart, duck, and flip to dodge them. We destroyed a majority of the doors, walls, decorations and furniture, and the fight went on for several minutes. And neither one of us hadn't sustained damaged.

I hissed in pain. The wound was scalding red and was sending a burning sensation through the my arm. I willed myself to ignore the pain as I made another attack.

I pulled my good arm back as if I was going to pitch a curve ball. I started rapidly rotate my arm in a sort of twister motion, and formed a miniature cyclone with my hand. I flicked wrist and sent it flying towards him. It spun across the hall, tearing down anything in its path. It was fast enough that it was able to knock Romania off his feet. When he was down, I started to form yet another glowing sphere. But I was cut off when I was lifted off the ground, and hurled against the wall. My back collided hard with the wall, denting it. I fell forward onto the ground, with the wind knocked out of me. I propped myself up with my injured arm. Pain screamed, willing me to stop. But I did not. With the last bit of strength I could muster, I lurched my good hand out in front of me, casting one single blast that sent a tremor across the entire area, sending my former friend flying against the opposite wall. He crashed with a "Oomph!" and crumpled to the ground. I started to get up very slowly, as the use of such strong magic and the attacks that had struck me wore me to exhaustion.

Romania was up before me. I could hear his boots echoing across the hall as he made his way towards me. I had barely gotten up before I found myself flying towards the ceiling. I winced as my back collided harshly. I could now only watch helplessly. His eyes blazed with insanity, as if he were possessed by some evil force. From what I could gather he was. He was strong enough to completely control me like his puppet. And he was. With the movement of his hand: up, down, left, right, he beat me against the walls like some toy. I winced with every hit. I felt my vision start to blur. I bit my lip as I was beat against all the walls. Blood started to form from the many scrapes and wounds, with every hit. I looked down, Romania grinned sadistically and closed his hand. I fell onto the ground from the high ceiling, crashing to the floor. My breath hitched as the wind was knocked out of me. I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness. I lifted my head. Blood dripped into my eyes as I looked up through my blurred vision to see Romania standing over me. He had been weakened by the fight, and I could see the tiny icicles sticking out of his limbs and sides, blood welling around the tiny wounds. He lifted me by the hair, his empty, crazed eyes boring into mine. A glinting red cut decorated one of his cheeks, and his face was dirty.

"Who's the best at magic now?" he sneered. I said nothing. I only stared, "Hmmph. Looks like you're finished. Any last words?" He started to form a glowing sphere in the hand that wasn't holding me captive.

I braced myself. My last thought: _I'm so sorry, my friend..._ I started to recite an age-old spell.

 _"Out of bones and into flesh, out of flesh and into blood, out of blood and into skin, out of skin and into logs and rocks under the earthbound rock at the bottom of the ocean."_ My voice began quietly, and started to rise in strength.

"N-no, what are you doing? What are doing!? Stop! Stop!"

I did not. I continued the chant. This was a spell used to drive out evil.

I saw him go pale, so pale that his skin was now pallor. He released his grip on me and took a few paces back. I started to painfully lift myself off the ground. Every part of me was searing with pain, screaming, willing me to stop. But I ignored it. I started to advance towards him.

 _"Out of bones and into flesh, out of flesh and into blood, out of blood and into skin, out of skin and into logs and rocks under the earthbound rock at the bottom of the ocean!"_

"Norway! Get a hold of yourself!"

 _"Out of bones and into flesh, out of flesh and into blood, out of blood and into skin, out of skin and into logs and rocks under the earthbound rock at the bottom of the ocean!"_

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Wind started to billow around me, as a giant, glowing flame of white and blue in my hands.

 _"Out of bones and into flesh, out of flesh and into blood, out of blood and into skin, out of skin and into logs and rocks under the earthbound rock at the bottom of the ocean!"_

I continued to reiterate the spell.

He responded by throwing fiery blasts my way. Even when they struck me, I ignored them. I hardly winced, even when they struck my face. For I was in so much pain that it numbed me, and I grew accustomed to the excruciating feeling.

I made my slow way towards him, and forced down the pain. This was my last attack, and my last chance to beat him. And I felt no remorse. This was not the Romania I knew. The Romania I knew was dead and gone. The figure in front of me was fiend. A dark magic user who deserved no life in this world.

An ice blue light shield guarded me from any further attacks.

 _"Out of bones and into flesh, out of flesh and into blood, out of blood and into skin, out of skin and into logs and rocks under the earthbound rock at the bottom of the ocean!"_

Blue rings stopped Romania from casting any more blasts. I continued to recite the spell.

The force field around me subdued his own red and black one. He started to cry out.

" _OUT OF BONES AND INTO FLESH, OUT OF FLESH AND INTO BLOOD, OUT OF BLOOD AND INTO SKIN, OUT OF SKIN AND INTO LOGS AND ROCKS UNDER THE EARTHBOUND ROCK AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!"_

I hurled the blast towards him.

An ear-piercing cry filled the air.

"UUUUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

Something of an explosion shook the whole area. He was struck full on. It paralyzed him, and it began to burn. The hissing sound of flesh being seared filled the air, accompanied by the painful cries.

Then, all at once, everything went silent as his body disintegrated into nothing, leaving behind the smoking black cloak. I felt the excruciating pain once more, I crumpled forward and everything went black.

-xXx-

* * *

EMIL

I had never felt comfortable leaving Norway to face that psychopath Romanian alone. So one could probably guess that I didn't take the train to Denmark at all. No, I called the Dane up and told him that he needed to come back now. He needed to come back because we both needed him. I sat on the bench at the station, waiting for him to return. I tapped my leg rapidly, and tapped my hand against my pant leg. I had this terrible foreboding that something was terribly wrong back at home, and knew that I needed to go back, regardless of what Norway had said.

I waited anxiously on the bench. It felt like years before I saw the tall form running across the platform. I stood up and he stopped in front of me.

"I got here as fast as I could." he gasped, trying to catch his breath. I met gazes with him. His eyes were red and his face was blotchy. I could tell he had been crying. My heart went out to him as I grabbed his wrist and led him swiftly back towards home, expecting the worst when I got there. And I was right to do so.

-xXx-

* * *

 _"But I hadn't quite anticipated the complete destruction of our home that I saw when I got there."_

* * *

-xXx-

Denmark and I stood in shock at the scene before us. The once beautiful two story house was in shambles. Walls were blown out, windows and doors were smashed in, and one side had partially caved it on itself. Panic started to rise in my chest.

"NOR!" Denmark cried out, he forced himself in through the front door. I followed after him. We ran inside, coughing. The house was completely ransacked, and dust and the lingering smell of soot made us cough.

"NOR!?" we both started to call out, frantically searching for my brother. My heart lurched, fearing the worst. There was no sign of him.

Denmark's eyes were drawn to the second floor. He kept me behind him as he cautiously made his way up the creaky boards, stepping on each one to make sure they didn't cave in. We reached the top. The state of the second floor was worse than the first. The balcony on had been destroyed, providing nothing to keep us from making a wrong step and falling to the first floor. Part of the floor had been destroyed; one wrong step and we'd fall.

Suddenly, Denmark's gaze was drawn to a heap on the floor. Before I could say anything, he was running across the unstable platform. He sunk to his knees and gathered a figure in his arms.

"Nor!" He exclaimed, "Nor! D**nit! I shouldn't have left you!" I joined the Dane, and my breath caught in my chest. My heart dropped to my stomach, and a lump formed in my throat. In his arms he was holding a battered, beaten, tattered, unresponsive body that was my brother.

"Nor..." emotion caught in his throat and he started to cry quietly. I fell to my knees beside him and hung my head.

"Wake up...d**it!" I exclaimed. I looked into his closed eyes. He was in terrible shape. His face was dirty, and dried blood covered the many cuts and wounds he wore, and bruises were littered across his body. But most notably, I could see an obvious burn on one side of his face. That once perfect face that I had always been so envious of. Now disfigured...and pitiful...I watched Denmark's tears drip onto it.

I tried not to let tears cloud my vision, as I slowly reached to take his pulse. There was one, and a tiny bit of relief enveloped my chest. But there was no stopping the anger, the hatred that bubble up inside me. Whoever's fault it was, they would pay. They would pay with pain.

"He's alive." I said softly. Then, I took my phone and dialed 0-0-3. The ambulance would get there as soon as they could. But not soon enough. I glared.

-xXx-

We had migrated to the sofa. We had tried to clean up some of the wounds, and even treated a few of them on our own. Now, Denmark was holding Norway in his lap, and a blanket was wrapped around his body. I sat silently beside them, digging my nails into my palms.

"This is all my fault..." Denmark said, "I shouldn't have sent you out...I should have been so stupid...and immature...I should not have let my emotions take over and I shouldn't have left...then I could have prevented this from happening."

"Shut up idiot," I growled, "It's not your fault." I looked up at him, "I'm the one who's at fault here. I shouldn't have listened to him when he said to leave. I should

have stayed...then maybe I would have been able to keep him from getting so injured."

"We're both at fault here," Denmark replied gently.

"Whatever..." I glanced briefly at Norway, before looking down at the floor. Then, something came over me. I don't know what it was...but it had something to do with my rampant emotions. I grinned sadistically and laughed quietly, then, I looked up at Denmark with some sort of sickening smile.

"When I find out who did this...I intend to make them suffer. And from here on out...if anyone tries to harm my brother...there is nothing...nothing I WON'T do to protect him. If anyone ever hurts him again...I will make them pay. I will hurt them several times worse than anything they could ever imagine."

Denmark met gazes with me, and I saw a slight hint of fear lingering behind his expression.

A small sound came from Norway's form. We both looked down. He half-opened his eyes, and when he saw us, a small smile graced his mouth.

"Oh, you're both here...that's good...I'm glad..." His eyes fluttered closed again.

"Nor..." Denmark said softly. He smiled.

But he was unconscious again before either of us could reply.

The Dane's smile faded; it was his last smile that anyone would ever see.


	15. What's Left of Us Part 2

Chapter 15: What's Left of Us Part 2/2

Someone clearing their throat caught everyone's attention, and caused them all all to look up at the head of the table. It was Ollie. He stood up and addressed the eleven nations.

"I would like to begin by first, thanking everyone for coming today. But before the meeting starts, I would like to introduce some new recruits I've brought with me. They are going to help us restore the world to its former. They have been summoned here for that particular purpose. My friends, I would like to introduce them to you now." his cearulean eyes met with their three gazes. As did almost everyone else sitting around the table.

"Can you stand up please?" he asked them.

The girls exchanged nervous glances with one another, before slowly standing up. All eyes and dark expressions burned into them. They made no eye contact with anyone.

"This is Aeris, Anika, and Alexi." he indicated each as they were introduced.

"Them?" a voice that sounded disapproving was heard from the crowd. They girls recognized the voice belonging to Allen, "The only thing they have going for them is their looks, dude. I don't see how they'll be of any use to us."

"Don't question their abilities until you've seen them." Oliver warned.

Allen ignored him and continued, disapprovingly. "The tiny one with the orange hair looks weak. The tall one is so thin, she'll be one of the first down. The only one who looks like she could even kick any a*s is the one with the pink hair. Even then that's questionable.

 _Well thanks for the confidence boost, a**hole_. Aeris thought.

Anika bristled.

Alexi slammed her hand on the table, "I look weak? I LOOK WEAK!? How would like me to prove you wrong!?" she growled, "I'll kick your a**! The three of us will take you out!" her glare was icy, "Pardon my language, Ollie." she said.

"Excuse me!" Aeris snapped, "We have potential and if you don't believe that you can fight me and I'll prove it!"

"You insult one of us, you insult all of us!" Anika added, "I'll knife you in the back for that!"

Allen pulled something out from under his chair. It was bat encrusted with rusty nails. "Challenge accepted. Step aside, losers," he addressed the others, "I have a fight to win."

"Oh my God! Not even five minutes in and you're already picking fights!" a new voice cut in. This one had an Italian accent, "It's totally ridiculous! We're supposed to be helping each other...being there for each other...n-not yelling and fighting!"

"I say we let them fight." this agressive voice bore a Finnish accent, "If they can beat Allen, then we'll agree to let them help us."

"Pl-please d-don't fight..." Voss stuttered.

The meeting erupted into chaos.

Ollie stood and watched the disarray. He snapped his gaze around the table, looking for anyone who would be of assistance to get the meeting back under control. Francois shrugged. China was sitting and observing the conflict. Denmark was watching and it wasn't hard to tell he was trying to keep his composure. Belarus was curled up, trying to make herself as small as possible. Everyone else was arguing.

He fought to control his temper. If he let it loose this wasn't going to end well. He felt his eyes begin to swirl, and his vision start to blur. Tears of frustration formed in his eyes.

"Oh for Goodness sakes..." he clenched his fists on the table and tried to fight his emotions. He screwed his eyes together.

"Ollie..." Francois laid a nervous hand atop his, "Control your temper. Control your temper."

It wasn't working. It was hard for the Brit to do so. He had called the meeting, hoping that soon, with his new additions to the U.N., everything would end for better. He had not expected them to pick a fight with Allen. Although it was Allen's own fault for insulting them. Even so, he hated it. He hated it. He hated the fighting. He hated the fighting. He was about three steps from the edge...

That was when a voice said in his ear, "Calmez-vous, Angleterre."

Ollie froze in his tracks. He slowly looked up and met Francois with his tearful gaze. No. Francis. He saw him there. In place of Francois. He saw through the tired, rugged man that was sitting beside him back to his former friend. He saw the sparkling eyes. The beautiful blonde hair. The warm smile. He saw hope. But in order to act on that hope, he needed to calm down. Because if he hurt anyone at the meeting, that hope would be lost. Nothing could go back to the way it was. He unclenched his fists, and sniffled. Then he lifted his head to face Francois, and smiled.

That was when Flavio's voice cut in.

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP! SHUT UP! EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING! STOP FIGHTING! WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! OUR FIGHTING WAS WHAT GOT US HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" the Italian accent was brimming with emotion. Everyone turned to face who was speaking.

He was smaller in stature, and his hair was bleached and dyed blonde, and he was wearing a scarf and designer coat. Intense, misty fuchsia eyes were prominent on his face.

"If we continue to fight like this nothing is going to happen! We shouldn't be arguing like this in a time like this! The time when we need each other the most! The time when we should be supporting one another and comforting one another, we're fighting? No! We can't! We're going to lose each other if we do. We're going to lose any hope that there might be a chance of. We have to stop this right now and try to come up with a solution by talking it through. We aren't going to get there by fighting...by being mean to one another. We're supposed to be stronger together. We're supposed to care for and support each other. That's what an alliance is. That's what a friendship is. That's what a family is. It's not a quarreling group yelling and insulting each other."

The other nations were speechless.

"You all know as well as me what it's like to lose your family and the people you love. Don't deny it. Don't you want them back? I know I do. Don't you want everything to be better? Don't you? Don't you!? It's not a rhetroical question, d**mit!" Flavio exclaimed.

The other nations nodded slowly.

"Then STOP fighting! If we don't, nothing can ever go back to the way it was. We need to come up with solutions to our problems by talking them through. And, these girls that Ollie brought with him." there was slight laugh in Flavio's voice, "They're here because they agreed to help us. That's amazing. We should be grateful for them. They're here for the same reason we are: to clean up the mess we made. To help us fix our world again. And that's a pretty epic, brave thing for them to do. We don't know what they're capable of, we don't know what they can do. But if Ollie trusts them, then so do I. Ollie is the reason we're all here guys! He's the one who rounded us up and inspired us to form this alliance. He brought these girls here for a reason, and if we don't give them a chance, then how are we allowing ourselves hope?"

The other nations were silent as they processed this.

"Even if we managed to do anything, nothing will be the same. Ever." There was the Finnish accent again. All gazes turned to face him. His crimson eyes were glaring, "In case you've forgotten, Flavio, your brother is the reason we're here in the first place."

"What does that have to do with anything, huh?" Flavio replied.

"I'm not here because I care about "fixing things" and making them "go back to normal", because they never will! Too much has been lost. Too much has changed. I am here for one thing and one thing alone. And that's to make your brother suffer as much as he's made me suffer. I will not rest until I've killed him. Both of my sons are DEAD because of him, and the person I care about more than any of you CAN NO LONGER SPEAK because of him. He's taken everything from me. And I intend to do the same to him. Starting with you."

"Fine." Flavio replied, tears filling his eyes, "Shoot me then. I have nothing anyway. No one cares about me. It won't mean anything to him. I'm just a look-a-like and an underdog."

Alex had had enough.

 _"You should be the motivational speaker for the U.N."_

 _Your d**n right about that, Anika. It's my turn._

"Alright enough!" Alex stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "It doesn't matter what your motivation is! Whether you want vengeance or your family back or whatever. You all are after the same person, Luciano, aren't you!? That should be enough motivation to help you work together. He's caused every single one of you pain. So stop arguing about pointless things, open up your minds, and focus on your target! Devise battle plans. Work together. Stop him! Show him that you aren't fools to be reckoned with!"

"Are you proposing another rebellion, girl?" A new voice, belonging to a petite Japanese man spoke up.

"Yes. Well kind of...more of an invasion, per se. An invasion is more organized than just some rash rebellion or riot. That's how the past wars were won. So make it happen again."

"That's going to be a difficult task." the Japanese man said.

"Not with the right determination."

"Who do you think you are?" Allen spoke up, "Why the crap should we listen you!?"

"Because I'm a history major in college," Alexi answered smugly, "And I know more about these things and about you nations than any of you think I do."

That shut him up.

Alex sat back down in her chair.

"She has a point!" Egill said, "It's worth a try, do you not think so?"

"Another invasion..."

"Do I get to light things on fire?"

"I get to kill Luciano."

The nations erupted into excited conversation.

"Are they all agreeing with each other?" Anika asked, "Am I seriously witnessing this right now? A bunch of nations agreeing for once?"

"I think...they might be." Aeris said.

"So you took what said about you being the motivational speaker of the U.N. to heart, I see." Anika tutted to Alex.

Alexi shrugged. "Dunno. I guess I did."

"Well done Alexi." Alex looked up, Oliver was smiling at her, "Thank you."

She almost smiled back, but then she forced it down, "I didn't do it for any purpose but to get everyone to stop fighting, that's all." she snorted.

Oliver chuckled.

"You would 'ave 'ad zhe same response way back when." Francois said to him.

"She reminds me a bit of the old me." Oliver replied.

* * *

 **A/N: *Cries* 2p! Romano's speech, my goodness! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	16. Pain of Our Past 2

Monde Amere

 **A/N: Go back! This is not an update. I have put another flashback chapter in between the two chapters with the UN meeting. Chapter 14 is the new chapter.**

* * *

Monde Amere

Chapter 16: The Pain of Our Past 2/4

Francis 

The bombs exploded all around me. Rubble flew in the air. Buildings collapsed. People screamed and ran for their lives, their strained cries pounding in my head along with the blood that pulsed in my ears. The air was thick with the reek of smoke and death.

I tried to run, but I was weak. So weak. My head spun, and my vision was blurred. I staggered as I made my way. I clutched at my heart. It was burning. I knew I was on the verge of a heart attack. My capital was not the beautiful city of lights and love that it was supposed to be. No. This was h**l on earth. It was a war zone. The sky was filled with fire and smoke. There was no way out. This was the end. The finale. And all I could do was run and never look back. I didn't know what I was running to...or even from really...I was just running. I felt as though I was in search of something. But I didn't quite know what. But yet, I didn't stop.

I ran until I was so exhausted I couldn't run any longer. My knees buckled and I sunk to the ground, trying to catch my ragged, gasping breath. Every part of me was screaming out in pain.

After several moments, I averted my eyes from the ground and looked ahead of me. There, standing tall and proud was the Arc de Triomphe. At first it was only a meek figure, mocking me. Laughing at me. It represented glory, triumph...when everything around me was falling apart. Everything that had been so glorious and beautiful was falling to pieces. And the Arc of Triumph was the last of it all. The last of it, I realized. The last piece of glory, of triumph...of victory...that was left of this dying, disintegrating, city of Paris. The city that had once been so beautiful. The last beacon of hope.

I felt it in my heart then. It was only a glimmer...a tiny little glint. It was staring me right in the face. The Arc de Triomphe was my last stronghold.

It seemed that a final pulse of strength hit me, and I was back on my feet again. Running towards it. Reaching for it. I needed to touch it, I needed to walk underneath it, just so I could hold on to that faint, flickering glimmer of hope. If I could hold onto that...

I reached the arc. I staggered underneath it, using one of the sides as leverage and support for my frail body. I lovingly ran my hands across the stone...every indent, every statue, every carved, intricate figure. Tears stung my eyes, falling down my cheeks, and a solemn smile shown on my face.

Suddenly, however, something crashed into it. I was thrown backwards, falling to the floor, adding more injury to my frail, broken form. Another boom, and something crashed into the other side. I heard it then. The dreadful sound. The sound of destruction. The sound of all hope disintegrating into nothing. The cracking, the crumbling...as the monument itself started to collapse around and upon me.

I curled up, covering my head, since I was too weak to move. And why would I move anyway? All my hope was lost. Gone. That was the moment I gave up. On everything. In that moment, as the tears streamed, and a sickening smile was plastered on my face...in that moment when the Arc de Triomphe completely collapsed upon me...I gave up on living.

* * *

 _Repose en paix, Francis Bonnefeuille_

* * *

Vasch

"Lilli!" emotion strained in my voice as I ran back towards home. My gun was in my hand, and there was smoke polluting my once clear skies. But I could care less about that. All I cared about in that moment was getting home, finding my sister...making sure she was okay. My brain swarmed with muffled thoughts. I was sick with worry. I had stupidly left my little sister at our house, I had locked her in her room, thinking that it would keep her safe. But when I witnessed the chaos spreading throughout the country, when I saw everything around me start to crumble, I knew I had been wrong.

"Lilli, come with me." I took her hand, pulling her to the back of my house, to her bedroom. I had pushed her down, and forced her to stay seated on her bed. I shoved a gun in her hand.

"I need you to stay here, okay. I have to go."

"Big Bruder, where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to go take care of something. I'll be back."

"I w-want to come with you..." she said softly, "I-I'm scared..."

"You can't. You have to stay here." I answered. My eyes bore into hers, and I squeezed her hands. Then, I grabbed my gun that was propped against her wall, and turned to go out the door.

"Big Bruder...pl-please don't go..." she pleaded. I had never heard her plead before, "Wh-what am I supposed to do if the other countries attack me?"

"I won't let them."

"B-but..."

"Don't argue with me, Lilli." my tone was slightly more agressive than I had itended. She was rather taken aback by it. She looked at me with wide eyes, and then fiddled her hands, looking down into her lap. She did not respond. I tried to apologize...I tried to figure out how to tell her I wasn't upset with her. But I could not form any words.

"L-Lilli..."

She sniffled. "I-I'm sorry..." I could tell by her shaking voice that she was upset. I could hear barely audible sobs, "Y-you c-can g-go now..."

My heart lurched. What kind of big brother was I? Making my sweet little sister cry? I hadn't meant to snap at her, but all my worry, anger, stress, and sadness was getting to me.

I forced my emotions down. I had a duty to be done. I could not afford to stay here any longer. I turned towards the door, leaving my sobbing sister on her bed. I was almost out the door, when I felt a body slam into mine from the back, and I felt her thin arms around me, and I heard her sobbing into my back. I froze.

"Pl-please c-come home safe!" she said, emotion high in her risen voice. I gently pryed her off me and turned to face her.

"I will do everything I can." I awkwardly tried to reassure her, by pulling her into my chest and placing a tiny kiss on the top of her head. Then, I let go of her, closing and locking the door behind me.

As the memory flashed through my head, I grew even more worried. My gut feeling told me that I should be, and the closer I got to the house, the more frantic I became.

My house came into view. Everything seemed I sensed that there was something terribly wrong. I ran down the hill towards it. When I reached the front of the house, a horrible sight beheld me. The front door had been smashed in and forced open.

"Lilli!" I ran in through the door, calling out her name. I darted towards the back of the house, brandishing my gun as I made my way towards the room I had left her. The house had been upturned, but not ransacked. But that was enough evidence to tell me that someone else was here.

"Lilli!" I continued to call.

Suddenly, low, eerie chuckling was heard, and I footsteps echoed against the wood floor.

"Looking for your sister, are you?" said a chilling voice.

I froze, cocking and aiming my gun. A small form stepped out of Lilli's room. He was wearing dark clothing, and meancing crimson eyes glared on his face, and there was a sickening grin on his mouth. The dark auburn hair, and curl sticking out on the left side of his head told me exactly who it was. There were two muscular bodyguards on either side of him. One I recognized as the small figure's "dog", and the other I did not know.

"B**tard!" I growled, "Vhat have you done vith her!?"

Luciano chuckled, "Don't worry. I 'aven't harmed your little sister in any way. We just had a little talk, is all."

I cocked the gun, aiming it at the Italian's head.

"Vhere is she?" I growled.

"She's right behind me." The bodyguards stepped out of the way, "Come 'ere, bella." he said to her. He turned slightly sideways, and my little sister emerged from behind him. However, there was something wrong. She was not herself. Her green eyes were empty and dull, and her expression was dark and read something I had never seen on her face before...anger and hatred.

"Lilli?" Shock and confusion was prominent in my voice. I hardly believed my Lilli was the same Lilli in front of me.

"Go on, bella." Luciano said coolly.

She slowly began to make her way towards me. She had one hand behind her back, and the other hung limply by her side.

My eyes narrowed and I sent an icy glare to the Italian, "Vhat zhe h**l did you do to her!?"

"I told you, I talked to her." Luciano replied, "Poor bella told me how cruel of a big brother you were." He tsked his tongue.

No! No! She wouldn't! She wouldn't!

"Bruder you left me," that was the first time I had heard her speak. Her voice was chilling and so unlike her, "How could you just abandon me like that? Don't you love me big bruder?"

"Lilli, y-you k-know I do!" I replied.

"You left me. You abandoned me." she continued, "You tricked me and locked me in my room and turned your back on me. You deceived me. You lied to me."

This was not Lilli. I knew Luciano had manipulated her into saying these things.

"Lilli! Vhatever he said to you, ignore it! He's manipulating you!"

Luciano was laughing behind her.

"No, big bruder. You're the one who manipulated me."

"Lilli!?" I couldn't believe I was hearing this, "I vould never do something like that! You know I wouldn't!" I continued to plead with her, but it was unheard.

"I always tell you how much I love you, bruder. I do nice things for you all the time...and you...you are just cold to me in return. You never once told me you loved me. You never once appreciated me or anything I did."

"Lilli! You know that's not true!" My voice was strained with pain and emotion.

"And then you deceived and then you left me. Shame on you."

"Lilli!" By now I was pleading with her.

"I am not happy big bruder." she said, "Big Bruder..." She pulled something out from behind her back. It was glinting. It was silver.

My eyes widened with shock and fear.

"I am angry." I felt my heart break with those words.

"Lilli no!"

"Lilli yes!" Luciano cried.

She lunged at me with her knife. I darted out of the way, only to be grabbed by Luciano's bodyguards. They held me in place, pinning my arms by twisting them behind my back, and grabbing my hair. I tried to protest and fight back, and I tried to wriggle free. But to no avail. The two of them combined were too strong.

"Go ahead, Lilli. He's all yours." Luciano said.

She walked up to me, brandishing the knife.

One of the bodyguards turned my head so I was forced to stare into her empty eyes.

"Lilli..." I called out to her once more, "Lilli..." I kept calling.

She raised the knife.

"Lilli! Come back! Come back to me!"

Her hand touched the side of my face and my chin. She placed the blade of the knife against my skin. She pressed it. I hissed as the pressure started to draw blood. I closed my eyes, tears stinging them. I tried to convince myself that this wasn't happening. I tried to convince myself that this was all a bad dream. She slashed a stinging red line diagnolly across my skin. I hissed at the stinging sensation, as it began to bleed. I tried to open my eyes, but the blade had slashed my lid, and the blood dripped into my eye.

"Now you'll never forget, bruder." she said. She stepped backwards. The bodyguards released me, and I buckled to the ground on my knees.

"Come, let's go now. We're done here. You're coming with me now, bella." I heard the footsteps down the hall. I heard them pass me and disappear. I wanted to scream, shout, protest...I wanted to fight back...but the incredible pang of the loss I felt in losing my sister had rendered me powerless. So I kneeled helplessly on the ground, blood and tears dripping onto the floor.

* * *

Lovino

The sky was grim. The clouds hung in a thick overcast grey. The air was thick with the reek of smoke. It was raining. I splashed through the muddy puddles, dirtying my uniform, as I ran down the streets of Rome, towards the house we once shared. I tried to ignore the chaos. Several of the cities had been attacked. Now, Rome was under attack. I was terrified, but I willed myself to be strong. I focused on one thing as I ran through the chaotic streets and dodged the buildings around me: getting to my idiot younger brother.

The familiar sight of our house came into view. It looked normal. But that didn't stop me from bursting into the door.

"Veneziano!" I growled, "Where are you, you b**tard!?" I searched frantically throughout the house calling my brother's name. I could not find him anywhere. I felt anger and frustration bubble inside me, "D**n you fratello! Where the h**l are you!?"

I burst open doors, and searched every part of the house for him. I continued to call out for him, getting more worried every time he didn't respond.

Suddenly, I heard a sound. It was a faint sound. It was a pitiful sound. It was coming from behind the door at the end of the hall. I reached it and I pressed my ear to the door. I could hear mio fratello sobbing faintly from inside the room. I tried to open the door. It was locked.

"D**it!" I growled. I knocked on the door. "Eh, fratello! Stop your d**n cryin' and open up! I'm here!"

The crying stopped for a brief moment, "Fr-fratello..." Feliciano's voice sound absolutely pathetic and pitiful, "Fratello, is that you...?"

"Yes it's me, now open the door, huh!?" I growled impatiently.

"B-but I c-can't..."

"What the h**l you mean you CAN'T!?"

Feli started to cry even harder. "G-germany l-locked m-me in h-here a-and he l-left m-me..."

Anger exploded inside of me. _That d**n potato b**tard!_

"Pl-please h-help me fratello...I'm scared..."

"Hold on! I'm coming in! Stand back!"

I twisted the knob and started to ram the door with my body. It did not give way. I let out a frustrated huff, and then went and grabbed an old weapon from the closet. I used it as a battering ram to break open the wooden door. Feli's back was turned to the door.

"Fratello!" I exclaimed, trying to get his attention.

That was when I heard something that made my skin crawl and sent chills up my spine. It was a low, eerie giggle. And it was coming from mio fratello...

"Veneziano...?"

He turned slowly, still giggling. I gaped in horror, and took a couple of steps back. His eyes were empty and blank and a sickening smile was on his face. There was only one word I could use to describe him in that moment: _Insane._ In place of my sweet, idiotic little brother was a psychopath.

"Frate-" He lunged forward, gripping me around the neck, cutting off my air. I tried to get oxygen but I could not. He was choking me.

He giggled again, "You're an idiot, fratello," he said, "You fell for my little trick."

I looked at him with wide eyes, "What...the h**l...is wrong...with you!?" I tried to gasp for breath, "Fratello! Sn-snap out of it!"

"Shut up, you fool!" he growled. My gaze started to spin and the image of my insane brother was becoming blurry. Then, he flung me through the air, and I crashed hard into the wall and table, and crumpled to the floor. All at once everything went black.

-xXx-

When I awoke again, the side of my head was stinging. I felt rough rope digging into my wrists. I opened my eyes, looking down. A few drops of blood from the wound on my head dripped onto my bound wrists, and I was tied to a chair. I looked up. The room was dark. It only took me a moment to realize I was in the attic. I saw the familiar shape of my brother standing at the window. His back was turned to me.

"Veneziano!" I exclaimed, "Wh-what the h**l! Where am I!? Why are you doing this, b**tard!?"

He turned to face me, "Your obnoxiously loud voice tells me you're awake."

"Shut the h**l up!" I growled.

"Well, someone's rude, aren't you."

I glared, "I'll ask again. Why the h**l are you doing this, fratello!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, "I have to. I must. The world is falling apart around me, and I can't just sit back and watch. I am tired of being a coward, fratello. I have to fight. I have to kill. I can't watch the world fall. Instead, I am going to take it over. I am going to rule it and make everything better."

"Are you mad, you idiot!? You can't do that!" I shot back, "How the h**l can you do that, huh!?"

"It's easy. I'll kill anyone who tries to stop me. Every nation that has ever doubted me, every nation that has ever called me weak, cowardly...they will all pay. With their blood. And with my knife. They will pay. And then, I will make everything better."

"IDIOTA!" I exclaimed, "Do you even know what you are saying!? LISTEN TO YOURSELF, DA**IT! This is NOT you! I DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS BUT IT ISN'T MIO FRATELLO! YOU BETTER COME BACK TO ME, B**TARD!? YOU HEAR? WHATEVER IS CONTROLLING YOU, MAKE IT STOP! GIVE ME BACK MIO FRATELLO!"

"Fool." Veneziano said, "Nothing is controlling me. This is by my own free will, Fratello." he turned again towards the window, "Think about it...the two of us...together. Together we can show all the other nations who we really are! We can prove them all wrong, and never be doubted again!" he turned back to face me, and started to make his way over to me, "Join me in this endeavor, Fratello. And together we can rule the world. Show them our inner strengths. And you'll never again have to feel worthless and unappreciated."

That sounded promising. To be appreciated, recognized...

"We will paint the world red with the blood of those who doubted us. And they will learn. They will learn we aren't fools to be reckoned with. Doesn't that sound simply magnifico? What do you say, eh?"

He was right in front of me now.

"No." I said softly.

"What was that?" he asked coolly.

"I said NO, YOU D**N B**TARD!" I exclaimed, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, FRATELLO, BUT THERE IS NO WAY IN H**L I AM GOING TO HELP YOU HURT THOSE B**TARDS! NO MATTER WHAT THEY HAVE SAID OR DONE THEY DON'T DESERVE IT!"

Whilst I was yelling at my younger brother, I thought I glimpsed movement from behind a collection of old furniture.

I glared defiantly into the other's was not my little brother. And there was no way in h**l I was going to accept him as my brother.

Feliciano stepped backwards, "Very well," he giggled again, and then turned back to the window, before turning and glaring at me again, "You idiot." he said, "You fool. I knew I couldn't count on you. You hopeless, useless, weak jerk! Coward! No wonder why Grandpa always preferred me over you! All you ever do is disappoint! And treat all those around you like garbage!"

I gasped, angry, heart-broken tears started to sting in my eyes, "D**N YOU! YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! TAKE IT BACK, YOU B**TARD!" Tears started to stream down my face, "FRATELLO! FELI! D**N YOU! TAKE IT BACK!"

"I will not." he glared, and then sighed, "If you are not with me, fratello, you are against me. I cannot have you against me. You've left me no choice but to kill you." He took a knife from his pocket, and brandished it, silver blade glinting in the dim light. I tried to free myself, looking on, my hazel eyes wide with fear as my brother made his way towards me brandishing the weapon. I looked into his eyes. They were still blank, empty...but they seemed...conflicted. It was as if he was fighting with his conscience. I tried to protest in vain.

"FRATELLO! FRATELLO NO! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF! FRATELLO! FELI! FELI! VENEZIANO! NO! FELI!"

He was not stopping. I closed my eyes. I braced myself for the blow. But it never came...

* * *

 _"It all happened so fast." Flavio said as he continued to narrate, "There was a flash of colors...a cry..."_

* * *

There was a flash of brown, light brown, green, and red. A cry reverberated through the dark, dank room.

"ROMANO!" I knew that voice. I recognized it. I recognized the roll in the "R" at the beginning of my name. A body crashed into mine. I heard a cry of pain. It took me a moment to process what had just happened. My eyes flew open.

Someone was hugging me protectively. That someone had messy brown hair, and emerald eyes. I saw it then. The hilt of the knife protruding from his back. The blood welled, soaking through his clothing.

He let go of me, and slowly pulled off, and his eyes met mine.

"Espagna!" I exclaimed. I realized that he had taken the blow for me. There was a smile on his face, a blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, his eyes were slowing becoming dull, "You idiota! Tomato b**tard!" I wasn't stopping the tears that were streaming down my face, "Why did you that!?"

"I c-couldn't...I c-couldn't...let him kill you..." His hand briefly met my cheek, before his eyes rolled to the top of his head, and he crumpled to the floor. For a moment, I gaped in silence. I could not believe what had just happened. Then I started to scream.

"SPAIN! NO! YOU IDIOTA!" My voice cracked with emotion, "SPAIN! GOD D**N YOU, SPAIN!" I took one look at his body, before glaring back up at Veneziano. "YOU B**TARD HOW COULD YOU!?"

Feliciano pulled the knife out of Antonio's back, and wiped it off with a handkerchief.

"He got in my way." he said simply, "What a brave thing to do, idiot." he said. Then, he came over to me and cut the bonds from my wrists.

"He took your place, hmm. Noble. I'm going to let you off the hook for now, Fratello. But know if I find you again, you will end up just like him. So you had better get the h**l out of here. And as far away as possible."

I looked up, in shock, too devastated to process his words.

"What are you waiting for then!?" Veneziano growled, "Get the h**l out of here before I kill you too."

I turned tail and took off running, into the rain, into the night. And I didn't look back.

* * *

 _"Antonio sacrificed his life to save me. I haven't seen my brother since. And that day...that day...that was the day I lost everything."_

* * *

 **A/N: Oops, I killed Spain...I didn't expect that...**


	17. Operation Butterfly

Chapter 17: Operation Butterfly

The nations erupted into excited conversation.

"Are they all agreeing with each other?" Anika asked, "Am I seriously witnessing this right now? A bunch of nations agreeing for once?"

"I think...they might be." Aeris said.

"So you took what said about you being the motivational speaker of the U.N. to heart, I see." Anika tutted to Alex.

Alexi shrugged. "Dunno. I guess I did."

"Well done Alexi." Alex looked up, Oliver was smiling at her, "Thank you."

She almost smiled back, but then she forced it down, "I didn't do it for any purpose but to get everyone to stop fighting, that's all." she snorted.

Oliver chuckled.

"You would 'ave 'ad zhe same response way back when." Francois said to him.

"She reminds me a bit of the old me." Oliver replied.

After letting the nations talk excitedly for a while, Oliver once again quieted them.

"Alright," he began, "We have proposed an invasion. Now, we must figure out a plan to carry it out. If you have a suggestion, raise your hand to start, and wait until everyone is finished talking before putting your two cents in please."

Several hands shot up in the air.

"Thurston?" The crimson-eyed Fin stood up, expression as cold as ever, "I say, we cut down Luciano first to rid ourselves of his filth." he growled.

Murmurs of agreement arose from the crowd.

"The suicide." The Japanese, Kuro, replied, "Luciano has bodyguards and military men everywhere, if we barge in like idiots, they'll slaughter us before we can get remotely close.

"Killing him should definitely be a key part of our plan," Mikkel said, "But Kuro is right. We have to take out the militia first."

"Let the militia be our first prority." the Chinaman beside Allen spoke softly.

"Speak up dude." Allen said harshly.

The Chinaman addressed the assembled nations, "Let the militia be our first prority. We cannot do anything further until they have been taken care of."

"Si," Flavio started, "There's also the problem of Luciano's bodyguard as well. Lutz will not stop at anything to protect my brother. He is also constantly by his side and will not let anyone near him. We have to take out the militia and then him, before touching Luciano. He's lost without that potato b**tard. He always has been."

"And how do you propose we take out the militia?" Allen spoked up, "In case any of you don't remember, Luciano's army is huge. There's fifteen of us, we'll be slaughtered."

"Not if we can assemble our own armies." Loki interjected.

"Most people have scattered or gone insane. It's going to be near impossible to find anyone who is willing to fight." Thurston replied.

"B-but we have to try." Egill put in, "There's bound to be people who feel the same way we do. Mostly in our countries. Since we reflect our populations. My big brother has the right idea."

"Yes, Egill, you have a point there." Ollie said.

"How the crap are we supposed to unify an army with secret police constantly breathing down the back or our necks?" Allen challenged, "If we advertise anything they'll get wind of it."

"Magic of course!" Loki giggled, "You have two of the most skilled magicians on your side."

"The secret police also have a marking that singles them out from the rest of the population," Oliver said, "The humans don't know about it, and most nations don't either. It's a small tattoo of Luciano's initials on their left shoulder blade."

No one was going to question how Ollie knew that, but most of them could pretty much infer.

"Rallying an army won't be as difficult as it seems. And also, I can always take care of the secret police as well. Little nuisances." he added.

"Once w-we have rallied troops, w-we can train up here in the mountains." Voss offered.

"Hai, training is an absolute MUST." Kuro emphasized.

"We should also have spies to find Luciano's weaknesses."

"I-I k-know someone who can help with that..." Natasha spoke for the first time, "I-if w-we can convince him."

"Don't worry sweet pea. Leave the spying to me." Allen replied.

"I actually think working with Viktor would be a very wise idea." Kuro sided with Natasha, "As far as I know he had no loyalty to Luciano or anyone for that matter. We might be able to persuade him."

Allen scoffed, "No way in H**l am I working with Braginsky on this!"

"You will if I tell you to, Allen Jones." Oliver retorted in his chilling tone.

"Alright fine!" Allen huffed, "Calm your-" he trailed off, "...I'll do it."

"Good."

"I can talk to Braginsky-san." Kuro offered.

"Thank you." Oliver smiled.

"So we have a plan to rally and train an army...and to spy on Luciano. But we haven't discussed the actual seige." Thurston sai impatiently.

"We can't destroy him," Flavio said. Glares of distrust came his way. "...N-not yet at least. We have to take him out last. He did bring order to the world, and if we just kill him before anyone else, it just paves the way for some other physchopath from his followers to take his place and continue carrying out his legacy. Like Mikkel and Zao said, the militia and the followers must go first."

"It's easy enough to wipe out the nations that are loyal to him. He has a few strong allies that Bernard and I can easily take care of." Thurston replied.

"By killing them, no doubt." Ollie figured.

"What else would I mean?"

"Genocide?" Natasha exclaimed, "We cannot do that...how would we be any better than him?"

"In case you forgotten, Luciano murdered at least three quarters of the nations for no good reason. We aren't destorying them all, only the ones who are most loyal to him. The youngest nations and the neutral ones are safe." Thurston replied.

"What about the broken ones?"

"That's all of us." Zao said quietly.

"No harm will come to Matt, Allen." Oliver reassured.

"Okay..."

Voss met Thurston's fiery gaze, eyes blazing, challenging, defensive.

"If any harm comes to my sister, Thurston, I vill take care of you myself."

"Did you not hear me, Voss? I said she was safe."

"This operation needs to be done subtly or you'll all die." Francois cut in.

"It will be," Ollie reassured, "We start by "cutting out the middle men" as they say. We disable the secret police and dismantle Luciano's alliances first. It'll limit those who'll get in our way."

"The best way to destroy the army is to get them all in the same place at the same time." Flavio said, "Which shouldn't be hard considering there are always banquets, rallies, and parties in Luciano's honor that they're recquired to attend. That's when we attack."

"And when the time is right, someone shoots Luciano's brains out." Allen said.

Loud cheers of agreement arose from the assembled nations.

"Excellent!" Oliver clapped his hands together. "As it stands, we have a general consencous for a plan. Good."

"Ahem." Alexi cleared her throat, "With all due respect, we'd like to run through an overview of the plan you all have just come up with. We wrote down everything while you were all talking through it."

"Go ahead." Ollie said.

"We're calling this Operation Butterfly. Like the butterfly effect. It sounds harmless so that it doesn't raise quite as much suspicion if the secret police get wind of it." Aeris began, "So. Here we go: Stage One: Rally troops, establish a spy network, and get started on combat training." Aeris said.

"Stage Two: Disable the network of allies and secret police." Alexi added.

"Stage Three: The siege. Cut down the army, assasinate the dictator." Anika finished.

"Stages one and two can be done in tandem with each other." Alex said, "So really, this is a two part operation with several steps being enacted together." She finished the explanation.

"Does anyone have any objections to this proposition? Speak now or forever hold your piece." Ollie said.

No one objected.

"Excellent, we will discuss this again tomorrow. Meet here at eight o'clock sharp so we can designate jobs. Meeting adjourned." Ollie concluded.

"You can alll stay in zhe village." Voss said, "Zhere's still some operating inns and hotels."

The assembled group nodded before everyone dispersed. The girls watched as all the nations put on coats and hats and set out into the bitter cold night to make their way to the village. They left. Some in groups, some in duos, some solo, parting ways until the next day.

Oliver, Francois, and the trio were the last people left besides Voss and Natasha.

"Umm, Oliver," Voss began slowly, "Do you vant me to take zhe ladies to my house? Zhey'll be safer vith me zhan in public."

The girls did not consider this cowardice nation as a reliable protector for them. They did not like the idea. Between Oliver and Voss, they felt safer with the Brit.

"Umm, well..." He looked to the girls.

"Natasha is already staying with me. I took her in vhen..." he trailed off.

"That's a lovely offer, but, I want to be able to keep tabs on them and protect them myself. It makes me sleep better knowing that they're always under my protective wing. Thank you though."

Voss nodded. With that, the small group climbed into the cable car and rode it back towards Zermatt village.

* * *

-xXx-

The girls and the French and Englishman duo chose a small, old hotel. The building was run down, and there was some singed foundation on the side. It had clearly once been a beautiful hotel, but now it was solemn and depressing like the rest of the once prosperous village. Inside the lighting was dim. Fireplaces crackled in the chilly lobby, and there was hardly anyone there, aside from the woman at the front desk and the man working the small cafe in the corner. Oliver went up to the front desk to get room keys, while Francois and the girls tiredly skimmed the small menu. The choices were very limited. And the prices were a bit high.

Oliver returned and said he'd pay for their meals, but the girls insisted on paying some of it themselves. They knew it was difficult to come by in the day and age they were in, and it seemed that they had quite a bit of pocket money compared to everyone else.

They each ate small portions, and the trio ordered cocoa to go with what they were eating. The food wasn't the best, but the cocoa tasted amazing. There was an uncomfortable lack of conversation, and Alexi fidgeted in her seat.

"Uhh..." Aeris finally broke the silence, "Do we have seperate rooms...or...are we in the same room?"

"We have a double room. It's too dangerous for us to be separated, even if the rooms were to be right next to each other."

 _Guess I'm not sleeping tonight._ Alexi thought bitterly.

-xXx-

They finished their meal, and took the stairs up to their room, since the lift wasn't working. The room itself was made entirely of wood, and it was small. There was a bathroom near the entry door, two decent-sized beds in the middle, a desk underneath a television, and curtains that opened out to a balcony. There were a couple chairs near the balcony door as well, and a small wooden round table. And the ceiling was slanted diagnolly, with the angle getting closer to the ground as it reached the beds. The ceiling was made of strong wood that creaked a bit.

"It's not gonna fall and kill us right?" Alexi said bluntly.

"No, I highly doubt it," Ollie chuckled, "It's very strong wood. I've been to this hotel a few times before for U.N. meetings like this in the past." He yawned, "Well, we'd best get some sleep, now. Don't worry yourself so much, darling, everything is going to be fine." He ruffled the orange hair on the top of her head. She stiffened.

 _Why are you touching me? Creepy Brit_.

Sensing her discomfort he immediately pulled his hand away, "I'm sorry...force of habit."

"I-it's fine." Alex grumbled stiffly.

"Well, we're going to go change in the bathroom." Aeris said, trying to remedy the awkardness, "Come on you two. Just knock on the door when it's okay for us to come out. Since I know you guys are probably going to want to change too." she said to the male nations. Both men nodded. She took both Anika and Alex by the wrists and pulled them along. They grabbed their pajamas before going into the bathroom to change, leaving Francois and Oliver.

-xXx-

The group of five had settled down in the two beds. Aeris, Alexi, and Anika were in the one closer to the balcony, and Oliver and Francois were in the one closer to the room door. However, presently, the girls were in the main part of the room by themselves. Oliver had gone down to the lobby for whatever reason, and Francois was out on the balcony, smoking and sitting on the chair out there in the cold.

The girls were sitting up on top of their covers, cross-legged and reflecting on the days events.

"I think we made a lot of good progress today." Alex said.

"Yeah," Anika agreed, "The nations actually formed a pretty well-planned operation."

"All because of you, darling." Aeris praised Alex, "You got them all agree with each other."

"Come on, I'm not that awesome. What I said to them was common sense." She shrugged, "It's really nothing special."

"Pfft. Whatever. You still did a good job." Aeris praised.

"But now, we have to think about what role the three of us will play in their endeavor. Do you...think they'll make us fight?" Anika asked softly, "Or will they give us a different roll?"

"They'll probably make us fight...or they might designate us each a different job based on our strengths and skills." Aeris said.

"Of course they're going to make us fight," Alexi said, "They're gonna need all the soldiers they can get. I'm dreading what's in store for us. But I'll tell you one thing. If they make us fight, I sure as H**l don't wanna die."

"We can't afford to die," Aeris replied, "We're out of our time. If we die, it's going to screw up the course of history and time."

"Sh*t. You're right." Alex said, "We've been stuck in this world for about a month...but it feels like it's been way longer than that. I'm starting to get used to it and I don't like it. Not only is this world in jeopardy with us being here, but our world is too."

The other girls nodded, feeling dread, nerves, and fear bubble up inside them.

"Dying is not an option." Alexi said.

"But what if we do though!?" Anika asked nervously.

"There is no what if. We CAN'T." Aeris said, "This is exactly why we need to leave. We need to go home. We've already been here for too long."

"Ollie isn't going to let us," Alexi said, "We're stuck here until this whole mess gets fixed. That b**tard."

"I'm not going to let either of you die." Aeris said simply, "No matter what nations or people I have to kill, neither of you are going to die on my watch."

"I'm not letting either of you die either." Alex agreed. Anika nodded.

Suddenly, the brunette perked up, "Wait! Magic exists in this world. Magic has the potential to heal and revive."

"It still has limits," Aeris said, "But you're right. That does decrease the risk of dying."

"And if we're trained in combat, we can decrease our risk of dying even more."

"And...the nations can protect us." Anika added.

"Maybe some of them could possibly protect us, but honestly, I don't trust them. We have to rely ourselves. We can't put our lives in their hands. They all have very gray morals. Who knows what they'll do to protect themselves and each other." Alex snorted.

Both of the other girls nodded.

"Anyway," Aeris continued, "Although the risk of dying is always going to be there, we have ways to protect ourselves, ensure our safety, and counteract that. We don't have to worry so much. We'll all be fine."

The other two nodded.

Anika yawned. Alexi glanced at the time on the clock on their beside table.

"It's late. We have an early start tomorrow, we'd best get some sleep." Alex said.

"Yeah you're right." Aeris agreed, "Goodnight guys." The three hugged each other before settling down in their shared bed. Alex clicked off the light, and they closed their eyes and started to fall asleep to the sound of the silence and the wind blowing outside.

* * *

-xXx-

Oliver came back into the hotel room when the clock struck zero hours. He had a cup of decaf coffee with him that he had brought up for Francois. It was dark inside the room, with the only light being the ominous, dim glow of the bathroom light behind the bathroom door that was only slightly ajar. His eyes adjusted to the light. He saw the three heaps that were Anika, Aeris, and Alexi curled up in their bed, with their chests rising and falling, accompanied by soft, slow breathing. He smiled softly. At least they were resting easy. He envied that in a way.

The bed beside theirs remained empty. Oliver glanced towards the window, and he saw Francois sitting outside on the chair, with a lantern on the table, the orange light from the end of his cigarette prominent in the starlit night. Oliver grabbed a blanket from one of the chairs and joined him out on the balcony.

"Hey you," Oliver said, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'd ask you zhe same zhing." Francois replied. He blew out a bit more smoke before dousing the cigarette and setting it in the ash tray.

"Here." the Brit handed the Frenchman the coffee and then wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and sat down on the second chair next to the table in the middle.

"Thanks." he said gruffly, taking it and sipping the hot drink. He offered his friend some.

"No thank you. You know I hate that stuff." He sneezed.

"Some zhings nevere change, do zhey." Francois said, amused.

"No. And those are the sort of things we have to hold on to."

Francois nodded briskly. Then he shuddered, and sneezed as well.

"Bless you." Oliver chuckled.

"You probably got me sick." He snorted.

"You're the one who chose to take care of me. So that's on you, silly."

Francois scoffed. Then he shuddered again and rubbed his shoulders, "C'est tres froid!" he complained.

"Here." Oliver got up for the other chair and wrapped Francois in the blanket he was had been using.

"You didn't 'ave to." Francois grumbled, "I could 'ave just dealt with it."

"No, it's fine. I have a high tolerance for cold." He sneezed.

"Oui, but you 'ave been sick. Come sit with me. You do not need to get sicker. You are just getting over it." He patted his lap, "Assois-toi." Oliver sat on Francois lap and balanced the weight so that they could share the blanket. The Frenchman took another sip of his coffee.

"So where did you go?" Francois asked.

"I went to scope out the area, and I needed time by myself to think. What are you doing out here so late?"

"I woke up after I 'ad been dozing, and I came out 'ere to zhink as well."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Everyzhing zhat 'as 'appened, zhat iz 'appening, and zhat will 'appen. Et toi?"

"The same thing actually. And I've been thinking very deeply about what was discussed earlier. How it's going to play out."

There was a thoughtful silence.

"Ollie."

"Hmm?"

"Promets-moi quelque chose."

"Promise you what?"

"Promets-moi zhat...tu ne mourras pas." Francois voice sounded desperate and pained. He tightened his arms around the smaller form, and buried his face in his shoulder, "Tu ne peut pas mourir."

Oliver sighed sadly, "Oh, darling, I wish I could. I really do. But...I can't make a promise that I might not be able to keep. But I will do everything I can not to get myself killed. I'll try to protect myself."

"Good." Francois said, "I couldn't imagine if you died. We 'ave known each othzhere for more than a thousand years. We 'ave always been a part of each othzer's lives and I cannot imagine my life without you. Actually, non. I can. It'd be meaningless. I could nevere live without you, Angleterre...I'd kill myself."

Oliver's heart lurched. And he felt swirling emotions rise in his chest. _Angleterre_...This was the first time in a long time he had been called that. He felt tears sting in his eyes, and a single one rolled down his cheeks. He wiped it away and then turned his head to lock gazes with Francois.

"I will do whatever it takes to survive," he said, "For both of our sake. I promise, I will try everything I can."

Francois tightened his grip even more and buried his face into Oliver's shoulder again, and he murmured, scarcely audible: _Merci...Angleterre_.


End file.
